Love Striken
by foreverknights28
Summary: DO in LOVE, one can behave in strange & foolish manner to achieve his obsession?Chk out this FF.. Ok guyz Finally It ENDED.Thanks for supporting me with your valuable reviews till this date, I'm really thankful to you guyz,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**At Bureau, 8A.M**

Abhi & Daya are present & were studying some case files. Suddenly Freddy entered in bureau crying followed by vivek, they headed towards asked him the reason 4 crying.

Freddy: Sir, ACP sir aisa kaise kar sakte hai? Woh meri post vivek ko kaise de sakte hai?

Abhi & Daya looked at vivek he was smiling mischievously, DUO understood that vivek is playing prank on him, but instead of scolding him they also decided to b part of it.

Daya: arre Freddy who pichle case mein jab ACP sir ro rahe the tab vivek ne apne khud ke rumal se unke aasoo poches the aur issilye ACP sir ne vivek ko promote kar Abhijeet...

Abhi: Aur nahi toh kya...agar tum ne ACP sir ko rumal diya hota toh ACP sir tumhe promote kar dete.

(Abhi was about 2 say something but stops in midway as he saw ACP sir entering in Bureau. He quickly signals Daya & they get back to their jobs).Everyone wishes him Good morning.

ACP also wishes them. From his facial expression Abhi noticed that ACP was not feeling well, he must have cold, due to cold ACP sir eyes were watery, (seeing this Freddy remembers something he goes near ACP took out his napkin & started to clear his tears at the same time he was consoling him).ACP was shocked at Freddy's this reaction whereas vivek was giggling from back.

ACP (nearly shouting): Fredrick kya kar rahe ho?

Freddy: sir aisa mujhe Abhijeet sir ne karne ko ne kaha ke agar mein aisa karunga toh aap mujhe promote kar denge

(ACP in anger turned to Abhi, he was about 2 ask him about this when suddenly bureau's phone gives 'Bach gaya' look)Abhi quickly moved 2 pick up the phone.

Abhi: ... laash...kaha par?Acha… theek hai hum log aa rahe hai. (he cuts the call)Sir malad ke anand nagar area mein laash mili log waha per jate hain.

**At CRIME SCENE**

The team consisting of Abhi, Daya, Freddy, Vivek arrives & start to investigate. Freddy start to take pic of the laash, while Vivek interrogates with the Daya start 2 examine the laash, Abhi checks the laash while Daya searches his pocket to find clues which cud reveal his identity.

Abhi: MY GOD; laash ka chehra puri tarha se bigad rakha taki isse koi pehchan na sake...(he further inspects the laash 4 any marks , but he founds nothing)chehra ke alawa body pe koi nishan nahi hai,lagta hai maut poison se hui hai…(turning 2 Daya)Daya kuch mila kya?

Daya: nahi Boss kuch nahi mila, khooni bada chalak hai usne ek bhi sabot nahi choda jiss se Hume pata chala ke ye admi kaun hai.

Vivek: Sir, yeh log bhi nahi jante iss aadmi ke bare mein

Abhi: vivek ek kaam karo laash KO forensic lab bhejne ki tyari karo.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Bureau**

(After sending the laash 2 forensic lab The team enters the bureau to report the current case details to ACP)

Daya: sir uske paas se hume kuch identification nahi mila, ab pata kaise chalega ki yeh aadmi hai kaun? uska chehra toh puri tarha se damage kar diya hai warna hum log uska photo newspaper mein publish kar sakte the, koi toh usse jaroor pehchan leta.

Freddy :( nearly crying) sir yeh toh blind case lag raha hai

ACP :( shouting) Frederick... kitni baar kaha hai tumse ki "THINK POSITIVE" …aaj tak koi bhi criminal CID se bacha nahi hai aur yeh bhi nahi bachega, kahi se bhi dhundkar nikalenge hum log usse...samjhe.

Somebody from behind spoke "theek kaha Sir aap ne… aaj tak koi aaisa nahi jisse CID pakad nahi saki"

All turned in the voice's direction;they saw a girl standing at the bureau's door smiling broadly, with quite familiar face, she was wearing black jeans with yellow colored full sleeve kurta,she entered in bureau & stood in front of ACP sir.

Girl: hello sir

ACP: arre Devyana aao, DCP sir ne kaha ki tum aanewali ho…aur haan don't worry humare mission jaroor successful hoga.

Abhi-Daya looked confused as they were not getting what ACP was talking about; (ACP turn 2 DUO 2 explain them the whole scenario)

ACP: tumhare jane ke baad mujhe DCP sir ka phone aaya tha unhone mujhe bataya ki Devyana ko ek case mein humare help chahiye aur issilye ye aaj se humare saath kaam karegi, case khatam hone tak yeh yaha Mumbai mein rukegi.

All team members meet Devyana.

Abhi: waise Devyana tum kaha thi itne salon se? aur ye kaunsi case jis mein tumhe humare help chahiye?

Devyana: sir woh mai kuch saal Delhi mai thi, baad mein mera transfer nagpur CID mein hua tabhi main is case ke piche padi aap ne **zygnema** ke baare suna hoga na?

Abhi:** zygnema ****(**after thinking for sometime he remembered) Yes, yeh toh wahi gang hai jo trafficking, smuggling karthi thi par (before Abhi cud complete his Daya spoke)

Daya: par is gang ko toh pune CID ne arrest kiya tha, aur iska leader ramesh yeh toh mar gaya beta tha mangesh usne toh maar daala tha usse 8 months pehle.

Devyana: right sir. par sir khabriyon ne bataya ki yeh gang abhi bhi active hai; koi hai jo is gang ko lead kar raha hai.

Freddy: sir jaroor mangesh hoga, ramesh ka ko maar ke khud baithgaya gaadi par.

ACP: nahi Freddy mangesh nahi ho sakta kyu ke mangesh ko ramesh ke khoon mein arrest kiya gaya hai aur woh pichle 7 months se pune ki jail mein apni umar quid ki saja kaat raha hai.

Vivek (who was quiet till now spoke): Sir kahi ramesh ka koi special aadmi tho nahi jo yeh sab kar raha ho ya phir uska rival jo ramesh ke gang ka name use karke hume distract kar raha ho.

ACP: ho sakta hai vivek...Devyana tum ne ramesh ka family background check kiya?

Devyana: Sir mai ne check kiya par kuch khaas mila nahi; issiliya mein aap ki help mangne aayi hu

ACP: (turned 2 his BEST officers he was about 2 say something when Abhi-Daya spoke)

DUO: sir aapko sari information jald se jald mil jayegi;ACP gave proud look 2 both, most of the times ACP never have 2 say just by mere looking at there Boss's eye they used 2 get the hint what's going in his mind & Hence they were precious 2 him more than his life…

ACP sir was in his thoughts when he was disturbed by the pesky ring of his cell, he pick up the phone & looked at the phone's display it was salunkhe.

ACP: haan bolo salunkhe; .kya? theek hai… hum log aa rahe hai

The team including Devyana left 4 the forensic lab.

**At the forensic lab**

After finishing autopsy Dr Salunkhe started doing the chemical analysis while analyzing the laash's kidney. The team entered in the lab.

ACP: Bol Salunkhe kya pata chala, phone par toh bohaut keh raha tha ab jaldi se bata.

(in a little bit agitated mood):arre boss, kitni baar kaha hai ki lab mein aane se pehle apne ghodon ko bahar band ke aaya karo, aur waise bhi ab umar ho gayi hai aap ki ab jaldi jaldi kaam karoge tho thak jayoge.

ACP: abbey tu meri phikar mat kar apni soch, umar meri nahi teri ho gayi hai, issiliye toh Tarika ko yaha laana pada kyuki tuzse kaam nahi hota.

: dekho tum…

(They started 2 argue as usual; all thought they wud continue 4 hours but at last Freddy stopped them by interrupting in between)

Freddy: Salunkhe sir aap kaunsi choka dene wali baat batane wale hai who toh bataiye

: Freddy iske kidneys fail ho chuke hai.

Vivek: Sir, yeh iske me choka dene wali kya baat hai, jaroor yeh sharab pita hoga issilye shayad kidneys fail ho gayi hongi

: choka deni wali baat hai vivek… kyuki iske body mein se hume alcohol ke traces nahi mile hai

Devyana: toh phir kidneys fail hue kaise iske, ?

:( shockingly) arre Devyana tum kab aayi?

Devyana: wo main aaj subah aayi.

Daya :( in complaining tone) Dr. sahab ye haal-chaal chodiye case ke bare mein bataiye

: dekho jar sabar rakho Tarika check kar rahi hai…Abhi was abt 2 say when (in a warning tone): Abhijeet ab tum chalu mat ho jaana.

Tarika: Sir pata chal gaya ki iski maut kaise hui hai (she came forward with some off the pic) isse se hui hai iski maut.

Daya: yeh toh mushroom hai. iski maut mushroom se hui mushroom toh edible hote hai na?

Tarika: tum ne thik kaha Daya mushroom edible hote yeh wala nahi. yeh bohaut hi dangerous dangerous mushroom ko toadstools kaha jata hai.

Abhi: toh iski maut kiss se hui hai?

Tarika: Cortinarius orellanus. Also known as deadly web cap mushroom, is mushroom toxin paya jata jiss se orellanin kehte hai. aur ek baat yeh poison slow poison hai yeh takriban 14 days baad kaam karta hai

Daya: (shockingly) 14 days baad? isse pata kaise nahi chala ki iske body mein poison hai? Kuch toh hua hoga na isse?

Tarika: haan isse nausea, stomach pains, head ache hua hoga; par Daya yeh symptoms kafi similar hai.

Abhi: issiliye shayad isne doctor ko consult nahi kiya hoga agar doctor ke paas jata toh shayad bach jaata.

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet yeh nahi bachta kyuki iss poison ke liye koi antidote nahi hai; iski death confirm thi. aur iski kidneys bhi isi wajah se fail ho gayi hai.

ACP :( raising his eyebrow) mat lab jis kissi ne isse Mara hai usse poison ki kafi achi jaan kari hai…Salunkhe aur kuch pata chala?

: haan boss iske haath par kuch mila hai par woh test karna baki hai.

ACP: theek hai. waise Tarika good job

Tarika: thank u sir

Abhi: waise sahi kaha sir apne…. very good job Tarika ji. aap toh …

"Excellent ho"someone from behind quickly turned 2 c who it is he saw a man standing, well heighted,built;he was wearing a brown cudroy pant with white shirt. He came & stood in front of Tarika, she was astounded; Abhi & Daya were also shocked.

Man: wow u r still looking the same; actually abhi jyada beautiful lag rahi ho pehle se.

Abhi was really mad after hearing this; Salunkhe came forward & greeted him

: yeh hai aur yeh aaj se humare saath kaam karega.

Tarika's eyes widened when she heard the last shook hands with ACP & the rest of the team members though Abhijeet was not happy while shaking hands with sarthak but 4 formality he did, after meeting everyone Sarthak headed 2wards Tarika who was looking at him with a disgust look.

Sarthak: hi Tarika ab toh gussa chodo ab to hume ek saath hi kaam karna hai tumhe pasand aaaya ya na aaye tumhara pata nahi but it would bhi pleasure working with u.(he smirked)

While Tarika was literally fuming

Authors note:

Thank u for all those who have reviewed my story.

If in my story u come across any mistakes/loopholes pls tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarika hurriedly got back 2 work as she was not interested 2 carry on the convoy with sarthak so she quickly headed 2 her desk & started testing the thing which was retained from the laash's hand, meanwhile sarthak was talking wid ACP & Salunkhe. Abhi was staring tarika, he knew that something is wrong with her but he decided 2 ask her afterwards. After few secs Tarika identified that thing.

Tarika: Sir Pata chal Gaya

ACP: kya pata chal gaya tarika?

Tarika: sir woh laash ke haatho par jo laga tha na, woh salsa hai

Freddy: salsa?

Tarika: haan Freddy sir,yeh ek tarha ka sauce hota hai jo onions & tomatoes se prepare hota hai…aur haan sir yeh salsa sirf Mexican & Spanish food mein daala jata hai.

Vivek: sir per yeh salsa uss aadmi ke haatho par kaha se aaya hoga

Abhi: sir iske haatho par salsa mila hai …toh shayad yeh chef ho sakta hai?

Daya:ho sakta hai sir…aur sir sirf kuch hotels mein Mexican aur Spanish dishes milte hai, toh hum log un hotel mein check karte ki unka koi chef missing hai kya.

ACP: theek kaha Daya…vivek, Frederick ek kaam karo, pata lagao ki Mumbai mein kitne aise hotels hai jin mein Mexican aur Spanish food banaya jaata hai? Aur ek baat unhe yeh bhi inform karo ki, agar unka koi bhi staff missing hai, to Hume report kare.

Vivek & Freddy: yes sir.

ACP (turning 2 DUO): Abhi-Daya tum log jail mein jakar is mangesh ka muh khulwao...dekho dekho usse kuch pata hai kya ki ramesh ke baad gang ko kaun chala sakta hai, Devyana tum bhi jao inke saath. (all left 4 their respective jobs; ACP also left 4 bureau)

**In Jail**

DUO & Devyana are waiting 4 mangesh in the interrogation room, after few mins mangesh comes accompanied by the sits on the chair opp 2 Duo.

Mangesh: CID ko mujh se kya kaam hai?

Daya: hume tumse tumhare pita yaani ke ramesh ke baare mein poochna hai

Mangesh gets angry when he hears the word 'pita ramesh'

Mangesh (shouting at the top of his voice): pita? Woh mera baap nahi tha. ek no ka haaramzada tha hua mar gaya saala aur woh bhi mere haatho se...par ab aapko kya chahiye uss kamine ko mare toh 8 mahine ho chuke hai. aur aapko mujh se kya kaam hai? (Daya explain him)

Daya: hume batao ki aisa koi aadmi hai jo, ramesh ke baad yeh gang chala sakta hai? Uska koi khaas aadmi ya phir koi aur?

mangesh (thinks 4 while) haan sir ek hai jo yeh kaam kar sakta hai

Abhi: kaun…kaun kar sakta hai yeh?

Mangesh: Mona kar sakti hai

Abhi: yeh mona kaun hai?

Mangesh: sir yeh mona, ramesh ki girlfriend hai, woh bhi ramesh ko help karti thi uske smuggling ke business mein.

Devyana: ab kaha milega yeh mona?

Mangesh :( laughing) kya madam, aap bhi acha mazak kar leti hai; mujhe kaise pata ho ga? main toh pichle 7 mahine se jail mein hu.

Abhi: theek hai; help karne ke liye shukriya. Ab aur ek kaam karo is mona ke sketch humare liye banao, baki hum sab dekh lenge (he signals the jailor to take mangesh 2 sketch artist)

Daya: boss yeh mona ka sketch khabriyon ko de denge woh log uski puri history nikal denge.

Abhi: theek kaha Daya tum ne.

After few mins the jailor handover them the sketch & they left 4 bureau.

**At Bureau, 21.30**

Duo, Devyana & ACP are present in the bureau, Abhi is giving the details 2 ACP which mangesh gave them; while Daya is talking 2 his informer instructing him 2 get details abt Mona's whereabts;at that time Freddy & vivek entered bureau. Freddy's face was beaming as if he has won the noble prize.

ACP :( in a surprise tone) kya hua freddy?chehra kyu chamak raha hai tumhara? kahi lottery lag gayi ka?

Freddy :( excited) sir aisa he samjhiye.

Daya :( questioningly) matlab Freddy?

Freddy: sir matlab pata chal gaya ki woh aadmi kaun tha jiski laash hume mili thi.

Abhi: kya? pata chal gaya…Freddy?

Freddy: uss laash ka naam Akash mehra hai aur woh colaba mein paradise building mein rehta hai. yeh jaha par chef tha uss hotel mein se hume iski sari details mili hai (& he handed him the paper); sir yeh uski I.D ka Xerox hai jo Akash ne job lagne ke baad waha par submit kiya tha.

ACP: very good job Freddy! Excellent

Abhi: sir par iske family ne iski missing report kyu nahi ki?

ACP: woh toh uski family hi batayegi

Abhi: Sir hum log abhi jate hai aur uski family se pooch tach karte hai

Daya: Abhijeet abhi…abhi raat ke 10 baj rahe hai

Abhi realized his mistake& started smiling

Abhi: theek hai kal subah chale jayenge..

All wished gud nite 2 ACP & left 4 their home.

**At DUO'HOME; 23:45**

After having dinner Daya rested him on sofa suddenly he remembered something so he grabbed his phone & started texting someone; after few mins abhi entered & sat on the chair opp the sofa,daya looked at him he was restless it was sure that something was bothering him,daya kept the phone aside & asked abhi why he was restless

Daya :( in a worry tone) kya hua abhi? Kuch problem hai kya?

Abhi: haan yaar, pata nahi tarika ko kya hua hai; kab se phone try kar raha hu, toh call receive hi nahi kar rahi hai, sms ka bhi reply nahi de rahi…

Daya: shayad thakar so gayi hogi issilye nahi reply kiya hoga; issme tension lene ki kya baat hai. kal subah jab tumhare msg dekhegi to reply kar yaar.

Though Abhijeet was not convinced he agreed 4 time being. Suddenly he remembered that Daya was texting someone so he asked Daya that who he was texting at this hour.

Daya (replied wid blushing): Muskaan

Abhi: toh kab aa rahi hai woh apne bhai ke ghar se?

Daya: 10-15 din baad.

After talking 4 few more mins they went 4 sleeping

**Next Day**

Next Day DUO, Freddy&Vivek directly headed 2 Akash mehra's house in colaba.

All were standing outside akash's house, a lady open the door.

Lady: ji kahiye, aapko kisse milna hai?

Daya: hum log CID se hai, Hume Akash mehra ki bare mein se kuch baat karni hai, waise aap ki tariff?

Lady:ji mera naam surekha hai mai Akash ki wife aap ko Akash ke bare mein kya?

Abhi: ooh surekha ji baat yeh ki…Akash ki death ho chuki hai…

Surekha :( angrily) kya? yeh kya keh rahe hai aap? aap hosh main toh hain? ek CID officer ho kar aise baat karte hue aapko sharam nahi aati?

Abhi:dekhiye hume unki laash mili hai

After listening the kiosk a man enter there

Man: Surekha kya hua? Kaun hai yeh log?

Daya:aap kaun?

Man:mera naam Akash mehra hai,per aap log kaun hai?

All were stunned after hearing this.

Freddy :( shockingly) aap Akash mehra hai? Sir phir hume woh laash mili woh kaun hai?

Akash: yeh aap kya keh rahe hai?main hi akash hu aur aap kis laash ki baat kar rahe hai?mujhe kuch samaj main nahi aa raha

Abhi showed the Xerox copy of the I.D 2 real akash which Freddy got from the hotel.

: sir issme jo information hai woh sab meri hai par iss par jo photo laga hai woh mera nahi hai

Daya: yeh kya chakkar hai? I.D par photo kissi aur ka aur information kissi aur ki? yeh ho kya raha hai? (turning 2 akash; angrily) kahi tum ne toh uss aadmi ko toh nahi maara?

Akash: nahi sir maine toh uss aadmi ko first time dekha hai; sir main sach keh raha hu ki main hi akash hu woh aadmi koi behrupiya hai sir.

He showed CID all other doc which proved that he is real akash.

Daya: aakhir yeh aadmi hai kaun?

Abhi: yeh case toh aur tricky ho raha hai.

**A.N**

Pls tell me if I hve committed any mistake without any hesitation.& thank u 4 reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Abhijeet in full rage come out of the paradise bldg, in frustration he bangs his hand on the Qualis's bonnet.

Abhi (frustrated): yeh ho kya raha hai iss case mein? Kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha

Daya put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Daya :( in serene way) yaar abhi shaant ho jao, itna gussa kyu kar rahe ho? (change his tone) aur waise bhi meri girlfriend ko kyu maar rahe ho? issme us bechari ka kya kasoor hai?

Abhi was still angry: Daya tumhe yeh sab kya mazak lag raha hai? Ek toh case solve ho nahi raha hai, upper se tumhe iss case se jyada apni girlfriend ki jyada phikar hai? (he said while pointing towards the quails)

Daya: arre yaar… par meri girlfriend ko marke yeh case kya jaldi solve ho jayega?aur bhulo mat aaj tak meri girlfriend ne kafi saare criminals' pakdne mein humari help ki hai.

By now Abhijeet anger was cool down, he asked in a teasing manner: kaun si wali ne?

Daya:(with sly smile) dono ne.

Abhijeet then turned to Vivek & Freddy who were giggling at back, Abhijeet instructed them to keep an eye on real Akash mehra & Sulekha, also to check their phone, bank records & to interrogate with their colleagues, staff; meanwhile Daya got a call so he went aside to attend the call. After instructions vivek & Freddy left for their asked Daya abt the call,daya told him nothing, he just ask abhi to get in the car & they left.

After 4 hours

In bureau Acp, tasha & Devyana were discussing abt the case when Freddy & vivek enter the bureau carrying some papers.

ACP: haan vivek Freddy, kya pata chala?

Vivek handle him the records & told him that they found nothing suspicious, he told him all the staff, colleagues are analyzing the records ACP asked them abt akash & told him that they have kept two constables who will keep watch on them & if they found anything suspicious they will inform then inquire them abt Abhi-Daya but both told that they have no told tasha to call them;tasha called them repeatedly but failed, she told ACP that the phones were ringing but both the seniors are not receiving the got angry & tensed on his officer's behavior

ACP :( angrily) pata nahi inn dono ko kya ho jata hai? Kabhi nahi sudhrange ye dono ;( Twisting his fingers) jaroor…jaroor in dono ke dimag main koi na koi khichdi pak rahi in dono iss bar koi musibat ko gale laga ya toh main innki tarkdari bilkul nahi karunga. & in frustration he headed towards his cabin.

After few mins he called every one for urgent meeting.

Malad - Shadow hotel;22:15

The hotel was quiet since it was late, almost all the customers had left. The waiters were serving the food and wine to the customers which were left back, in background music was playing. In the midst of this

Two men entered in that hotel. One of them was huge, well heighted, muscular he was wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans & was sporting a French cut beard while the other one was well built, and he had a moustache and was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket & jeans. They occupied the corner most seat of the hotel.

Waiter: sir kya lenge aap?

1 man:2 bottles vodka aur biryani la, jaldi se

Waiter:theek hai sahib

After few mins the waiter comes back with the order when something catch his ears

2 man:(in complaining tone)arre yaar aaj Saturday ke din bhi vodka ke saath kaam chalana padega kya? Kuch aur hoth toh to maza aa jata

1 man :sach kaha mera bhi gaala sukh gaya hume milega kaha mera toh supplier bahar gaya hai

2 man: toh ab kya kare?agar who mujhe nahi mila toh main pagal ho jayunga. kuch toh kar yaar.

1 man: par boss itne kam time mein main kaha se arrange karunga?

The waiter who was silent till now spoke up

Waiter:sahib aapko jo chahiye who aapko agar main de du toh?

The two men exchanged confused look.

Man 1: tum sach mein arrange kar sakte ho?

Waiter: haan sahab par sahab bohaut paisa lagenge issme.

(man 2 quickly slips some money into the waiter's pocket)

Man 2: jitney paisa chahiye utne mil jayegange par maal ekdum kadak hona chahiye samjha

Waiter: arre sahib maal ki chinta aap mat kijiye, maal ek dum kadak hain par maal aapko abhi nahi milega.

Man 2:(angrily)Abhi nahi milega matlab?paise diye na tuze toh maal bhi abhi chahiye hume.

Waiter: arre sahab shaant ho jaiye, maal abhi aata he hoga. thoda intejar kariye aap.

Man 1: theek hai hum log yaha par intejar karte hain

The waiter left as other customers were calling him while the men started eating their food. After completing their food they were looking here & there as the waiter had asked them to wait till 23:10 i.e. almost half an hour.

Towards the window side table a family were celebrating birthday of old man who seems to be their father. The father was cutting the cake, to his left side a young man with black coat was standing & to the right a lady wearing a black sari & next to her another lady was standing wearing a dark blue dress. The father fed cake to every one.

The young man opened a champagne bottle & made drinks. After celebrating the man got up & asked the lady who was in sari for dance she hesitated at first but agreed after the old man also insisted, the man drag her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him. he placed his one hand on her back & from other hand holds her hand she placed her hand on his shoulder. They started to dance on the soft music. At each step they were getting closer, the lady was getting nervous as well as angry abt this closeness but she can't help, she continued dancing.

After few mins, a man wearing a funky shirt in his early 30's enter the hotel & headed towards the bar tender, the waiter also followed the man. After few mins the waiter signaled the men who were waiting there.

Authors note

Extremely sorry for the late update.I know it is short, sorry for that. I will try to update ASAP. Once again Extremely sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the signal the two men headed towards the bar's counter, when one of the men bumped to the lady who was heading towards the washroom. The man smiled, the lady also smiled sweetly & left. The two men then sat next to the man.

Waiter :( pointing to the men) sahab yeh woh log hai jinko maal chahiye.

Man :( to the waiter): tune inko saab bata diya na, baad mein mujh ko kuch lafda nahi chahiye.

Waiter: arre sahab bata diya hai.

Man: waise tum log ko pehle yaha par nahi dekha, naya hai kya?

2 man: tum ko kya karna? Chup chap maal dena, kyu dimag hata raha hai?

Man :( shouting) tameez se baat kar, janta nahi kisse baat kar raha hai

2 man: jaana bhi nahi chahta, waise bhi tumhare jaise logon ke toh mein apne samne khada bhi nahi karta. Aaj jara majburi hai issiliye warna…

(After hearing this the man grabbed the 2man's collar)

Man:(angrily)agar mujhse panga lega na to bahaut mehanga kaha gayab kar dunga na yeh tere(pointing towards 1man)dost ko kya tuze bhi pata nahi chalega.

The 1man got up with rage he hold the man's neck with firm grip & slapped him hard for 3-4 times then he a hold the man by his collar & lifted him up.

1man (angrily) kya keh raha tha tu, ki iss ko gayab kar dega ki mujhe bhi pata nahi chalega, iski sirf collar pakdne se tera yeh haal hua hai, agar kuch aur kiya hota toh shayad tu zinda nahi hota samjha.

2 man: arre daya chod,agar mar gaya na toh lene ke dene pad jayenge

Daya leaves that person & make him sit on chair.

Daya(showing him the photo which they got from hotel)jaanta hai yeh kaun hai?

Man:sahab yeh toh raman hai.

Abhi:raman, tum iss ko kaise jante ho?

Man:sahab yeh mujhe 2 mahine pehle mila tha issi bar mein, issne mujhe apne saath kaam karne ka offer diya tha. Maine offer accept kar li,yeh muje drugs lake deta hai aur mai usse bachta hun. Par kya hua sahab yeh bhi pakda gaya kya?

Daya: pakda nahi maara gaya hai, iski laash mili hai hume, waise tumhe kuch pata hai isse kaun maar sakta hai?

Man:(shocked)kya maar gaya par kaise sahab, waise apun ko koi idea nahi iske baare ne apun ko kuch bataya nahi.

Daya: yeh raman kahase drugs lata tha?

Man: pata nahi sahab,ussne apun ko kabhi bataya nahi

Abhi:kuch maloom hai ki raman kiss ke liye kaam karta tha?

Man: nahi sahab

Abhi:tum kissi akash mehra ko jante ho?

Man: nahi sahab, yeh naam toh apun ne pehli baar suna hai? Kaun hai yeh saab

Abhi( in frustration) abbey tu hamari pooch-tach kar raha hai yeh hum teri?

Yeh nahi pata woh nahi pata, pata kya hai tuze?

Man:sahab agar nahi pata toh nahi pata hi bolunga na.

Daya: Abhijeet ek kaam karo tum mujhe kuch secs ke liye isske saath akela chod do;main dekhta hun isse.

Man:arre sahab main sach keh raha hu, raman apne baare mein mujhe kuch nahi baata tha

Abhi:par aise koi baat tho hogi na…tum raman se akhri bar kab mile they?

Man:sahab kariban ek week pehle mila the.

Daya:tab kuch aise hua tha jo ajeeb tha?

Man: nahi sahab aise kuch nahi hua, raman ne mujhe drugs aur paise diye the bas aur…

Daya:Aur kya?

Man: haan sahab yaad aaya woh kuch nashik Mona keh raha tha.

Abhi:kya nashik mona?

Man: haan sahab maine poocha usse par ussne batane se inkar kar diya.

Daya: tumhare paas raman ka nos toh hoga na?

Man:haan sahab nos hai;par sahab raman toh mar gaya toh aap kisko phone karenge?

Daya: (mockingly) uski aatma ko.

Abhijeet started laughing after hearing this Daya also joined him whereas the man kept staring at they were about to leave they heard screams from -Daya along the man headed towards the washroom. When they enter they found that a lady was lying in pool of blood. Abhijeet was shocked to see her bcoz she was the same lady who had bumped her few secs ago & was dancing with her called the team while Abhijeet started looking for her family & evidence.

After few mins team entered along sarthak & handed mangu to freddy & Vivek asked him to took him in jail, ACP asked Abhi-Daya what they were doing here & who that man was, Daya explained him. He got furious but Daya used his tactics & made him calm.

Sarthak & Tarika were examining the body, while Abhijeet, ACP were interrogating with the family members while Tasha was interrogating the staff, Devyana, Daya were checking the parking lot for further evidence.

ACP: yeh jiski death hui hai, yeh kaun hai?

Old man: (crying) ji mera naam ashok hai aur yeh meri bahu, naina hai. Humlog yani main, mera beta amit, beti prachi yaha par mera b'day celebrate karne aaye the, par ….

ACP: (keeping hand on the man's shoulder to console him)dekhiye shaant ho jayiye. Aap log ab ghar jaiye hum aapse kal pooch tach karenge.

After giving the details all family members left. Tasha also noted every detail of staff members, meanwhile Daya & Devyana came back .

Daya: sir kuch nahi mila; yeh CCTV footage liya hai dekhte hai ab isse kuch milta hai kya.

ACP: Good job Daya. Tasha staff ki details le li?

Tasha: haan sir le li hai

Abhi: sir maine amit aur baki members ki info le li hai

ACP: theek hai jaldi se lag jao kaam par mujhe sari information ek ghante ke andar chahiye.

All stare at each other in confusion.

Daya:(to Abhi) arre ravan theek hai na, abhi kitni raat ho gayi hai. Mujhe toh bed ke alawa kuch dikhayi nahi de raha hai

Abhi: mera bhi yahi haal hai.

Daya: Sir abhi…iss waqt

Acp: haan kyu?

Abhi: sir abhi raat ke 1:10 baj rahe hai

ACP: ( looks at his watch)acha theek hai, aaj ke liye itna kafi hai, chalo chalte hai, baaki ka kaam kal karenge abhi kafi der ho gayi hai.

Team: yes sir

Tarika: sir aap chahiye mein baad mein aati Hui.

Abhi: tarika par kafi der ho gayi hai, hum kal kar lenge Na

ACP: haan tarika kal kar Lena; tum salunkhe ki phikar mat karo main usse samjha dunga

Tarika: Sir, actually finger-prints hi collect karne hai, sirf thoda hi kaam hai , ho jayega

ACP: theek hai

Abhi: tarika main ek kaam karta Hui main rue jaata hu baad mein main tumhe drop kar dunga.

Daya: abhi toh keh rahe the ki bohaut neend aa rahi hai ab…

Abhi: arre daya kya tum…

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet aap ghar jaiye, aap kafi thak gaye honge.

Before he could say something sarthak spoke

Sarthak: haan Abhijeet aap ghar jaiye, main hun tarika ke saath main drop kar dunga usse.

Abhijeet was hesitated but when tarika also insisted he agreed.

After all left, Tarika & Sarthak started collecting finger-prints from washroom, table on which naina & her family had dinner.

After completing job they went to forensic lab & kept all the evidence.

It was almost 2:30, Sarthak was driving to Tarika's home. Suddenly sarthak stopped the car in front of the dhaba.

Tarika: sarthak hum yaha par kyu aaye hai?

Sarthak: kyuki muze bhuk lagi hai.

Tarika: itni raat ko tumhe yaha par kaun khaana dene waala hai?

Sarthak: iss jagah par milta hai, toh chale?

Tarika: main nahi aa rahi, tum jayo

Sarthak: Tarika atleast jhoot mat bolo; dekho I know ki ab humare bich main kuch exist nahi karta but still c'mon : mera gussa khaane par mat nikalo pls chalo.

Tarika agreed, both sat opposite to each other, a boy came & asked for order.

Sarthak : ek chole masala, roti aur ek paneer masala , aur sun paneer masala zyada spicy hona chayiye ussme paneer bohaut zyada dalna aur lassi bhi laana.

Tarika(with surprise look) tumhe abhi bhi meri pasand yaad hai

Sarthak: haan, tum nahi to kya tumhari yaadein to thi…

After that there was silence, after completing dinner they started their journey once again.

Sarthak dropped tarika at her home, he kept staring at her until she disappears

Sarthak(thinking) main janta hu tarika ab kafi kuch badal chuka hai, par kaash sab kuch pehle jaisa hota ….I swear tarika main sab pehle jaisa kar dunga, phir chahe mujhe isskeliye kuch bhi karna pade….

**Next morning Bureau; 9:30**

Abhi-Daya were explaining other & ACP abt Raman & info got from mangu while vivek & tasha were going through the phone records of amit & others.

ACP: yeh mona aur nashik ka kya chakar hai?

Devyana: Sir mona toh Ramesh ki ex-girlfriend hai? Aur uska purana gang toh nagpur main tha ; shayad sir mona ne apna naya gang nashik main banaya ho.

Freddy : par sir raman ko kyu mara usne?

ACP: freddy yeh toh mona hi batayegi

Daya : sir ek kaam karte hain main aur Abhijeet aaj hi nashik jaate hain aur isske bare mein pata lagate hain.

ACP: theek hai Daya

Abhi: nahi daya tum nahi , main akela jayunga

Daya: kyu?

Abhi: kyuki tumhari jaroorat yaha hai, tum mujhe yaha rahkar sari info dete rehna, agar hum dono chale jayenge toh aur musibat ho sakti hai.

ACP: Daya Abhijeet thik keh raha hai ; par Abhijeet main tumhe akele jaane ki permission nahi dunga issiliye Devyana bhi tumhare saath chalegi IT'S An ORDER.

Abhi : ok sir

ACP : tum dono aaj hi nikal jao, aur yaha ki phikar mat karo yaha Daya aur main sab sambhal daya?

Daya: haan sir. Sab ko sambhal lenge khas karke tarika ji ko..(& he started laughing)

Abhijeet also smiled.

Meanwhile all got busy with the case which was reported yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nashik;13:45**

After hours of journey Abhijeet & Devyana reached nashik. Abhijeet called his informer jignesh who took them to cottage which was on the outskirts of the city.

Jignesh: sir mein chalta hu, main ne sab intajam karke rakha hai, aur kuch chahiye ho toh mujhe phone kar dijiyega.

Abhijeet: theek hai tum jao, aur haan jitni jaldi ho sake mujhe sari information mil jaani chahiye samjha ( Abhi slipped some money into jignesh's pocket & he left)

Abhi: Devyana ek kaam karo tum apne informers se pata karo ki nashik main kuch in dino activity honi wali hai kya? Tab tak main nashik CID se contact karta huin

Devyana : ok sir

Abhi : hello . Ajay, main Abhijeet baat kar raha huin, mujhe aap ki help chahiye thi, dekhiye baat yeh hain ki…..( & he starts explaining)

**Mumbai;CID BUREAU**

Daya & tasha were going thru the phone records of amit & his family, when vivek entered with amit.

Amit(sobbing)sir kuch pata chala meri wife ke khoon ka?

Daya : nahi abhi tak kuch pata nahi chala, par hum koshish kar rahe hai,aap phikar mat kijiye aapki wife ka khooni jaldse jald pakda jayega par issme aapko humari madad karni padega.

Amit: sure karna hoga mujhe?

Daya : tum hume tumhare aur naina ke bare main batao.

Amit: sir meri aur naina ki love marriage hui hai, humlog ek saath colge main padte the aur baad main pyar ho gaya,bohaut ache se zindagi bita rahe the humlog par sir…

Daya puts a hand on his shoulder to console him;Daya: tum dono ke bich zagda?

Amit: sir zagda toh har couples main hota hai,par iska matlab yeh toh nahi na ke main apni wife ka murder kar donga.

Daya : naina ki family se kuch?

Amit : nahi sir, naina ka iss duniya main koi nahi hai

Daya : theek hai ab aap jaiye agar jaroorat padi toh hum aapko baad main bulayenge, vivek inhe jar bahar chodkar aao.(amit leaves)

Daya : tasha ek kaam karo iss amit aur naina ke colge se pata karo in ke bare main aur naina ke naam ki koi property hai kya check karo.

Freddy : sir aapka matlab iska murder property kay wajah se hua hai?

Daya : ho sakta hai freddy. (daya gets call from forensic lab )

In forensic lab

Daya : haan kya pata chala ?

Dr.S : Daya iss naina ko goli door se maari hai, kariban 5-6 ft doori se, par nishana kafi tedha medha hai lagta hai jisne goli chaliye hai woh aadmi professional nahi hai, yeh aadmi koi naya hai. Zyada experience nahi hai iss aadmi ko.

Daya : sir aur kuch pata chala?

Dr.S : nahi daya kuch pata nahi chala.

Daya : theek hai agar aur kuch pata chale toh call kar dijiyega.

Dr.S : theek hai daya.

**Nashik **

Abhi: ok then sub-kuch plan ke hisab se hona chahiye. Theek hai see you then.(abhi cuts the call)

Suddenly he remembers something & he dials a familiar no

Abhi: haan daya humlog nashik aa gaye hain, haan sub-kuch theek hai, jignesh ne saara intajam kar rakha tha iss liye koi problem nahi hui. Daya tumse kuch kaam tha tumhe Pune jail jaana padega waha par ramesh ke gang se pooch-tach karni padegi shayad waha se kuch haath aa jaye aur haan vivek aur freddy se kaho ki Nagpur aur Pune CID team se sari files mangwa le aur mujhe woh files send kar dena waha se bhi kafi kuch haath aa sakta hain..;aur ek important baat pooch-tach karte samay zyada josh main mat aa jana .theek hai,ok then bye(he cuts the call; but something strikes his mind so he dials the no)

Abhijeet :tarika I'm so sorry main tumhe bina bate hi nashik chala gaya, par kya karta bohaut urgent tha, issiliye sorry pls gussa mat hona, pls kuch toh bolo yaar tum ab naraz mat ho kuch bolo

Voice: main sarthak bol raha huin.

Abhi: kya? tu-tu-tumne kyu uthaya tarika ka phone?

Sarthak: kyuki tarika yaha par nahi hai, woh reports laane ke liye gayi hai, agar tumhara koi msg ho to mujhe keh dena main bata dunga tarika ko.

Abhi: nahi koi jaroorat nahi hai main baad main call karoonga, bye

Sarthak: ok then bye.(sarthak cuts the call & when he turns he finds that tarika standing behind him )

Tarika : kissa phone tha sarthak?

Sarthak: arre woh bank se phone tha loan ke liya, main ne mana kar diya, kyu tumhe loan chahiye tha?

Tarika: theek hai, par aage se mere calls receive mat karna, mujhe pasand nahi

Sarthak : as you wish.(tarika leaves)

Sarthak(thinking ) acha hua Abhijeet yaha par nahi hai, yeh mere liye best opportunity hain. Ab mere aur tarika ke bich koi nahi aa sakta, koi bhi nahi.

**Bureau**

Daya : freddy tum nagpur cid team se zygnema ki files mangwa lo.

Freddy : ok sir

Daya : aur haan aaj main pune jaane wala huin toh ACP sir ko bata dena, theek hai.

Freddy: sir aap pune ek dum achanak se?

Daya : woh ramesh ke gang se pooch-tach karni hai issiliye.

Freddy : ok sir .

(after instructing everybody daya left for pune)

Pune - Sunshine Hotel;21:45

After having dinner & normal chit-chat with freddy, daya went to sleep.

Daya was in his room,setting alarm for the next day .

Daya(to himself)alarm laga deta huin, warna late ho jayega; subah uthane ke liye Abhijeet bhi nahi hai.

He kept all the necessary documents & his gun, batch safely inside the drawer which was next to him. After taking all the precautions, he went to sleep.

**Mumbai**

Since Abhijeet was not there , it was decided by salunkhe that sarthak will drop tarika to her home, tarika was not convinced with this but she had no option.

When they were driving back to home, sarthak started the music player purposely b'coz he knew that tarika used to love music.

The player was playing song from jannat-

Zara se dil main de jaga du,

Zara sa apna le bana, zara sa khwabo main saja du, zara sa yado main basa, main chahu tuzko meri jaa bepanah fidaa hu tuz pe meri jaa

After hearing this song tarika's mind wandered to somewere ….

FB

It was during 07 jan 2005 tarika was very happy bcoz this was her best day in her life ie it was her B' have wished her except one person & she was used to him, he never remembered her bday;

After getting ready tarika left for shopping, for this special occasion. When she entered the mall, somebody from up showered rose petals on her & the song started playing, tarika was shocked for instant, after the rose petals everybody from the mall started giving her rose & stuff toys,after that some kids took her hand & lead her to the centre of the mall where a 6ft wrapped gift was she opened that gift sarthak came out from it with bunch of roses & wished her.

Sarthak: tarika…(bit louder)tarika tumhara ghar aa gaya

Tarika came out from the memory & started walking towards home.

Sarthak smiled bcoz he knew what tarika was thinking.

**It was morning,4:30 **

When a black shadow entered silently into Daya's smartly that figure opened the drawer & took out Daya's gun, the shadow started moving close to daya.

A.N

Guys I know this Chap is not good so sorry.

Also I can't update faster since my colge is started so sorry once again, pls don't get

R & R


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pune - Sunshine Hotel** ,morning,4:30**

The shadow silently started moving towards daya's bed. The shadow was doing its best, to not create any sound or scene, it was standing just next to the edge of the bed but before it could do anything someone from behind caught the shadow's hand with a firm grip & kicked it to the leg which made the shadow lost its balance.

It felled straight on its face with something really heavy rested on it.

Daya : kaun ho tum? Batao warna… (Daya was stopped by a painful girl's "ouch" sound. He quickly turns on the bed-side lamp & was shocked to see a familiar looking face)

Daya( shocked) Mu- Muskaan tum? Tum yaha kya?( angrily) aur yeh kya tarika hai? Pagal ho gayi ho kya? Galati se goli chal jaati ho, pata nahi ho kya jaata hai tumhe….(daya was scolding her without realizing that he was still resting on her)

Muskaan : ( teasingly ) daya, Abhijeet sir theek kehte hain ki tumhe weight kam karne ki jaroorat hai( & she started laughing. Daya also realized his position & got up, he also helped Muskaan to get up)

Daya : ( still in angry tone) par Muskaan yeh koi tarika hai kya? Agar mere haathon se kuch ho jaata toh?

Muskaan : tum kuch karhi nahi pate kyuki tumhari gun toh mere paas hai ( by this she showed him the gun & smiled. Daya took the gun from her)

Daya : waise tum yaha kaise?

Muskaan: woh maine kal shaam ko bureau main call kiya toh pata chala ki tum yaha pune aaye ho, toh maine socha ki tumhe surprise kar du, issile chali aayi.

Daya : sach much Muskaan tum na….jane do . anyways jaldi se fresh hote hai aur uske baad jail main jakar interrogate karte hain, agar kaam jaldi ho jaye toh hum Mumbai bhi jaldi jaa sakte hain.

Muskaan : theek hai.

**Nashik, 8:30**

Abhijeet was going through the zygnema case files & every other documents related to it when he came acrossed a paper, it was phone records of raman, Abhijeet started examining closely every nos & its detail when Devyana entered there with coffee mugs & some snacks. She handed one mug to Abhijeet & then sat opposite to him. Abhijeet was closely looking to the papers when something striked him. He quickly got up, from the chair as if it has caught fire, Devyana also got up at his sudden move. She was staring at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he got.

Abhijeet ( hurriedly) Devyana chalo jaldi.

Devyana (confused) kaha sir?

Abhijeet : tum chalo. Main tumhe sab gadi main explain karta hun..aur haan ajay ko call karo jaldi warna bohaut der ho jayegi.

They both left in lightning speed.

Mumbai-pune express highway

Daya & Muskaan were heading towards Mumbai. Daya as usual was driving & Muskaan was sitting next to him. When he got a message from Abhijeet saying that he will be back by tomorrow morning & case will be accomplished today itself.

Daya informs this to Muskaan.

Muskaan : acha hua ki Abhijeet sir bhi wapas aa rahe hai. Kyu daya?

Daya : haan achi baat toh hai….(in a teasing way)waise main bohaut lucky hui ki aaj mere saath meri dono girl-friends hai, aur woh bhi akele ( after saying this, he smirked at muskaan. To which he got a punch from Muskaan)

Muskaan( advising tone) Daya aap ko yeh toh pata hoga na ki gadi chalate samay aapka dhyan keval driving par hi hona chahiye. Ek senior inspector ko aisi laparwahi shobha nahi deti.

Daya : ab issme humara kya kasoor? Jab samne itni hot balika ho toh durghatna hona toh jayaz hai.

Muskaan started laughing after hearing daya's mix-up hindi, daya also joined her.

**Nashik;22:30**

Abhijeet, Devyana, Ajay & other members from nashik cid team are present along the side of sea-shore. Ajay instructed his members to be alert & order them to take their positions, Abhijeet also instructed everyone with his plan & also warned them that no-one will fire since there is a possibility that there might be other people.

He strictly order that all will go ahead after his approval, all agreed & took their positions. Abhijeet started moving close to the ship which was located very near to the shore, he started observing that place in order to get an idea about the people in that ship & which would be the best place to attack on it. After observing everything minutely he alerted everybody & they attacked that ship. Since the attack was sudden the people who were on the ship were totally startled & panic, they couldn't understand what was happening, and this helped the nashik cid( ) team to get a control on them. After few mins all the gang members were arrested by . they also arrested mona who was g.f of ramesh & the current leader of zygnema gang. ajay was congratulating Abhijeet & devyana for the accomplishment of the mission, when Abhijeet pushed Devyana to other side, with this sudden push Devyana was totally shocked she stared in confusion at Abhijeet who was holding his gun but within few secs the confusion look got disappear & her face was bearing an expression of fear & concern, she was staring widely on left shoulder which was turning to deep red colour. He was shot but still he managed to shoot that person who shot him. Devyana quickly ran towards Abhijeet who was rarely bothered about the wound. She requested ajay to carry out the further procedure & took Abhi to the hospital to get the wound fixed. After getting medical help abhijeet got back to the case though devyana assured him that she would handle it but abhijeet carried out the procedure.

**Interrogation**

Abhijeet, devyana & ajay were recording the statement of mona. Mona easily accepted all her crime & also confirmed that she & her trusted member vicky killed raman bcoz raman wanted a equal partnership in the business, so they killed then asked her about akash mehra & does he have anything to do with the case. to which mona replied that he is not involved in case they just stole his identity. she explained that they got akash mehra's bio-data from a company. raman decided to use his identity & to carry out the business. but when raman started asking for a 50% partnership in profit as well as business she & vicky killed him.

After the confession, mona was transferred to jail & later it was identified that the man who shot abhijeet was none other than vicky;after all the legal procedure got over abhijeet & devyana left for mumbai.

**Mumbai ; 6:30**

Everybody was present at bureau quite early bcoz they knew Abhijeet & Devyana would be arriving from nashik so in order to welcome their officers they arrived early. Daya who was usually not an early riser surprisingly arrived at bureau before everyone. He cleaned abhijeet's desk & drawer & kept all his things in a well-organised manner since Abhijeet always loved it. After setting up the things daya was just checking for the last time whether he has missed something when he turned he saw Muskaan smiling at him.

Muskaan: (smiling) kya baat hai? Aaj bade good boy ki tarah behave kar rahe ho, chakar kya hai?(teasingly) kahi ladki wale toh dekhne nahi aa rahe hai?(& she started laughing)

Daya: (with serious look) theek socha tumne, aa rahe he woh log, maine toh kabki iss shadi ke liye haa kar di hai, ab toh bas…(before he could say anything Muskaan grabbed him by his collar & )

Muskaan (angrily) shakal dekhi hai kabhi aaine main, aur bade nikale shaadi karne. Tumne mujhe samaj kya rakha haan ? Dekho mujhe aise-waisi mat samajna warna pehle tumhara aur baad main uss ladki ko dono ko nahi chodungi samjhe.( she leaved his collar & left the bureau angrily; daya just smiled at her possessive behaviour & followed her )

All were waiting for abhijeet & Devyana at the entrance of bureau. After few mins a car entered from the gate & Abhijeet & Devyana got off from the car. All were happy after seeing them, daya moved forward & hugged Abhijeet tightly, due to that tight hug blood oozed out from abhijeet's shoulder, daya was terrified since he was not aware about this.

Daya (worriedly) abhi yeh kya?

Abhi : kuch nahi daya bas chotti se chot hai bas..

Daya ( scolding) choti si yeh chot tumhe choti si lag rahi hai, pata nahi Abhijeet tumhara main kya karu? Mujhe humesha kehte rehta ho ki " daya hero bane ki koshish mat kar" aur ab tum, tumne kya kiya. Tumne mujhe inform karna bhi jaroori nahi samjha?( turning to Devyana) Devyana atleast tumhe toh mujhe inform karna chahiye tha.

Daya was scolding Abhijeet like a small kid & on other hand Abhijeet had just put his head down & others were trying hard not to laugh.

Abhijeet: ( holding his ears & innocently) acha baba Sorry lo kaan bhi pakad liye ab toh maaf kar de.

Daya couldn't control his laughter after seeing Abhijeet, so he started laughing & Abhijeet also joined him. Others who were suppressing their laughter for a long time also joined them.

**Muskaan's home; evening 7:30**

Muskaan arranged a dinner party in her home & welcomed all team members including the forensic.

Tasha & tarika arrived early so that could help her for cooking & other work, rest of the members including Acp, , Daya, Abhi, Vivek, Freddy, Devyana & Sarthak also arrived after sometime.

After such a long time the were enjoying, they were talking about Salunkhe's girl-friend & were debating whether salunkhe's hair are real or reel also as usual freddy was discussing his wife's advices & jokes with the & daya were relaxing on the sofa & were listening to his advices but Abhijeet's eyes were searching someone, just to caught her one glimpse. It has been two weeks he have not seen her, nor he have talked to her. He was waiting eagerly just to see her, her smile, her laugh, and her eyes which used to mesmerize him but from the past one hour all his attempts to see her have failed. Due to his injury he was strictly warned or rather ordered to take rest by daya & especially salunkhe so he had no option & have to take rest.

After few mins Muskaan announced that dinner is ready so all headed towards the dining table except daya & Abhijeet who were going to have their dinner on sofa due to abhijeet's injury.

After having dinner once again all rested in the living room waiting to fill their tummies with ice-cream. Tasha handed everyone their ice-cream bowls when he gave Abhijeet his ice-cream, Abhijeet told her this is not his favorite flavor & when he was about to tell her about his choice when someone placed a bowl of vanilla flavor with cookies and chocolate strewened over it in front of him.

Abhijeet :(happily) haan yehi toh mujhe pasand hai ( he looked up & found tarika holding the bowl in front of him; finally she was in front of him, her hair were tied upwards with some curls teasing her cheeks, sometimes Abhijeet used to get jealous of those curls which used to tease her cheeks, she was looking beautiful as always; Abhijeet was totally lost in her & came out from his trance when tarika with a push handed him his bowl. Sarthak saw this & he felt something so in order to change the situation

Sarthak: guys aaj Abhijeet sahi salamat humare bich main hai aur (looking towards tarika)main chahunga ki woh humesha sahi salamat ho toh iss situation ko thoda celebrate karte hain. Kuch gaana masti karte hain

Dr.S: bilkul theek kaha sarthak,( enthustiacally) chalo gaana gaate hai

Acp(teasingly) salunkhe agar tu gaana shuru kar dega toh yaha ke log muskaan ko yaha se nikal denge ( & started laughing)

But salunkhe did not paid attention to him & started singing ' bachna-e- haseeno' song while singing he also started dancing, acp patted his forehead at this scene whereas all were trying hard not to laugh loud. After salunkhe's performance acp announced that he can't tolerate any further torture so sarthak asked tarika to sing as he knew that she used to sing well.

Abhijeet ( shockingly) tarika ji aapko gaana bhi aata hain, hume toh pata hi nahi tha. Ab toh aapko gaana hi padega.

All: haan tarika pls gaona.

Muskaan: sirf gaana nahi chalega, gaane ke saath piano bhi bajane padega.( & after saying this she grabbed tarika's wrist & led her to the piano table. Tarika was about to play When they heard some soft tunes played from guitar they all turned & found sarthak playing the guitar, tarika was surprised & shocked to hear those tunes but she kept quiet & started playing the same tune

Tarika

Kasam ki kasam hai kasam se, humko pyar hai sirf tumse

Ab yeh pyar na hoga phir humse….

Log kehte hai pagal; huin main yeh bhi na jaanu

Dil lutaya hai maina ab kisiki na manu

Chain de karke maine, bechainiya yeh li hai,

Neende udake main ne tumse wafayi ki hai….

All were listening to tarika when sarthak also joined her (i.e. he started to sing the boy's version)

Kuch issharo main tumne, humse jo yeh kaha hai

Ab yakin aa raha hai , tumko bhi kuch hua hai.

Kue tumko dekhte hain, kya dil main sochte hain

Toofan jo uth raha hai, hum usko rokte hain

Now he sat next to tarika & started singing the rest part of the song though tarika got uncomfortable but she didn't react to it.

Kasam ki kasam hai kasam se, humko pyar hai sirf tumse

Ab yeh pyar na hoga phir humse….

All clapped at their performance & praised them when abhijeet got a call from . Ajay to inform him that the 'zygnema case' hearing will start after 2 days so he has to be present there. Abhijeet told Acp & Daya about his convo with Ajay. Acp order daya & Muskaan to attend the court's hearing since Abhijeet was injured. Daya & Muskaan agreed.

After two days Daya & Muskaan left for nashik while Devyana left for nagpur as the case was accomplished.

**After 2 week**

Mona was found guilty & so she was order to be hanged. After filling the case both Daya & Muskaan returned Mumbai. They entered bureau & found that all were working seriously that none of them noticed Daya & Muskaan. Finally Abhijeet realized it & just smiled looking at him, he greeted them but Daya found it different. At the same time tarika entered bureau with some reports.

Tarika : arre Muskaan, Daya tum kab aaye?( by saying this she handed Abhijeet the report, but daya noticed that something is wrong bcoz tarika referred Abhijeet as "SIR" he didn't even remember when tarika called him sir)

Muskaan : abhi aaye.

Daya : tarika tum Abhijeet ko sir kabse bulane lagi? (to abhirika)tum dono itne formals kab se ho gaye, aur woh bhi hum dono ke samne

Abhijeet: Daya colleagues ke saath formal relations he hona chahiye, kyu ?

Tarika: yes sir. ( & she left)

(This was the second blow from morning after their friendship Abhijeet used to call her by her name but now they were behaving like they were just staff nothing more. Daya was getting helpless trying to figure out whats the matter)

**A.n**

Reference to some points

The idea about abhijeet's favorite ice-cream is taken from the story 'Cid on a Crashing expedition' by Vampire BreathTarika playing piano is from the story 'Past Deeds' by Darknite0403.

So thank you.

Ok guyz hope you like it. Even if you don't do review it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Evening; Abhijeet's Home**

Abhijeet was standing in the front of his house, silently staring at it, thinking something. He checked his watch to see what time it is.

Abhi (sighing) abhi sirf do minute hi hue hai! (From the last 15 mins he must have checked his watch 3-4 times. The reason behind his checking the watch so many times was that he arrived home a bit early; it was just 4:45! It was quite a rare-sight to catch him early at this hour at his home.)

This made him stand outside his own house for 15 mins. First he thought that he will call Daya & will ask for his company but then he rejected that plan thinking that Daya & Muskaan must be having their own plans. If all things could have been normal, he would have called her & spend time with her. But since things have changed now, he decided to pass off the time by himself. On that note he entered in the home & started walking towards his bedroom when he heard some sounds from the kitchen. He quickly pulled out his gun & started moving towards kitchen in alert manner. But as soon as he reached kitchen the tension lines got disappeared & a smile crept on his face. His best- buddy was experimenting with his cooking skills in the kitchen. & he was sure that Daya has taken lot of efforts for this. It was clearly reflecting from the condition of kitchen. Abhijeet was smiling looking at him, soon Daya also realized his presence.

Daya : (with surprise look)aree Tum kab aagaye boss? Mujhe toh pata hi nahi chala.

Abhi : jab tum uss (pointing towards the utensil) bartan main ki tumhari dish taste karke, apne cute expressions de rahe the na, tab main aaya..(he said this smiling) aur tumhare expressions aise lagta hai ki, dish jaroor achi hi bani hogi.

Daya: achi bani hogi se kya matlab hai tumhara? Tumhara kehne ka kya matlab hai, ki mujhe khaana banana nahi aata? Tumhare jaankari ke liye bata du ki main tumse toh accha hi cook hu! aur waise bhi bohaut kam log tumhare jaise khishkismat hote hai jinhe mere haath ki dish khaane miti hai.

Abhijeet (mocking tone) accha?(changing his tone) waise Daya tum yaha kaise? Kuch jaroori kam tha kya?

Daya: kyu main tumse aise hi milne nahi aa sakta kya, kuch kam hoga tohi mujhe tumhare ghar main aane ki permission hai kya?

Abhijeet: arre nahi daya, aise baat nahi thi… woh tum bina bataye aagaye na,issiliye poocha.

Daya: toh ab kya mujhe tumhari, appointment leke aane padega?

Abhijeet: aree daya tum mere life ke aise client hi jisse appointment ki kya, permission ki bhi jarrorat nahi padegi. samjhe

Daya: ab woh sab choddo aur jakar fresh ho jayo, tab tak main tumhare liya coffee aur meri dish lata huu!

Abhijeet: theek hai. ( After that Abhijeet left for getting fresh)

**After About 15 mins**

Abhijeet got fresh & joined Daya. Daya brought coffee mugs & his dish & both got settled. After having their snacks & chit-chat & praising Daya's dish, Daya decided that he will ask abhijeet about it. So he cleared his throat & was about to ask when

Abhijeet: Daya, main janta hu tum yaha kyu aaye ho… Tum yaha mere aur tarika ke bich jo kuch hua isska bare main baat-chit karne aaye ho naa?

Firstly Daya was startled but then he realized after all he was in front of " ABHIJEET! nothing could escape from his eyes..

Daya : hmmm

Abhijeet :main janta hu Daya ki tumhe meri phikar hai, issilye tum iss bare main jaana chahte ho par Daya, issbar main tumse yahi kahunga kit um iss mamle se jitna door rahoge utna behtar hoga. Main nahi chahta ki tumhe isse taklif ho..

Daya : Agar Abhijeet tum chahte ho ki mujhe taklif na ho to please mujhe mujhe bata do, tum mujhe nahi bataoge toh shayad mujhe bohaut taqlif hogi..

Dekho hum baaithkar baton ko suljha denge. Har ek baat ka koi na koi solution hota hai, aur main jaanta hu ki iss baat ka bhi solution jarror hoga. Aise achanak se …

Abhijeet: aise achanak se kuch nahi hua hai Daya. Aur tumhe toh pata bi nahiki humare bich main hua kya hai?

Abhijeet: aur waise bhi Daya, jis rishte main Pyaar na ho. Uss rishte ko khatam karne main hi bhalayi hai.

Daya: abhijeet yeh tum kya baat kar rahe ho? Tum hosh main toh ho? Mujhe saaf-saaf poori baat batao.

Abhijeet: Daya…

**Flashback**

Abhijeet was present at his home taking rest because his wound was not healed totally,he was alone since Daya & muskaan were off to nashik for Zygnema's case hearing.

Abhijeet was getting bored so for letting the time pas he started reading a novel when someone rang the door bell. He went to check, who was it at this odd time since it was 22:30, he opened the door & found tarika. He was shocked to see her at this time.

Abhijeet ( shocked ) Tarika tum iss waqt yaha par kya kar rahi ho?sab theek toh hai na.

Tarika: main andar aa sakti ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet realized this & let her come in. She came inside & sat on the sofa; abhijeet followed her.

Abhijeet : kya baat hai tarika? Tum aise achanak se, sab theek toh hai na ( & he sat next to her)

Tarika: abhijeet mujhe tumse jaroori baat karni hai.

Abhijeet: haan bolo.

Tarika: abhijeet who baat yeh hai ki….

Abhijeet : tarika saaf saaf batao ki kay baat hai.

Tarika: abhijeet mujhe ab lagta hai ki, hume …hume ab saath nahi rehna chahiye.

Abhijeet : matlab?

Tarika : ( facing to him) I think we should **break-up**.

Abhijeet was completely shock at her this statement would be the understatement. He was confused about how to react to this situation.

Abhijeet : tarika tum mazak toh nahi kar rahi na?

Tarika : main mazak nahi kar rahi abhijeet. Mujhe sach-much main aisa lagte hai ki hume alag ho jana chahiye…aur ek baat iss baat par hum na baat kare toh behtaar hoga( she got up & left the house. without waiting for his reaction.)

**Flashback over**

Daya: abhijeet tumne usse poocha nahi ki, ussne aisa kyu kaha? Tumne usse jaane kaise diya abhijeet?

Abhijeet : tumhe kya lagta hai, daya, maine usse poocha nahi ki baat kya hai, uske jaane ke baad main usse kai baar call kiya agar itni baar call maine usse iss zagde se pehle kiye hote toh shhayad yeh nobat hi nahi aati. Par ussne mere call ek baar bhi receive nahi kiya.

Maine soch liya tha ki agle subah hi main usse milne jayounga par agle din joh hua, usske baad uski nobat hi nahi aayi.

**Flash back**

(After she left)Abhijeet just kept looking at her. He was just trying to analize the whole scenario,which happened just know. He called her repeatedly. But every time she didn't answrer the phone call. He decided to meet her the next day & get the things sorted as far as possible.

The next morning he got up & was leaving for her home when someone rang the door bell. He thought that it could be her, so he quickly went to open it, but much her to dismay, it was queerer. He took the querrer & opened it….

After opening the querer he cancel out his plan to visit her home &

Abhijeet to himself : theek kaha tumne tarika, hume alag hi hona chahiye..

**Flashback over**

Da: ya aisa kya tha uss querier main abhijeet.

Abhijeet went inside in his bedroom & arrived after couple of mins with a big brown colored envelope & gave it to daya.

Daya took it from abhijeet's hands, it was from tarika.

He opened it, another white colored envelope with a letter was kept inside it. Daya took the letter & look at abhijeet. abhijeet gave him 'go ahead look' & he started reading it.

* * *

To

The Abhijeet,

Yeh itna formal letter dekhe kar tumhe hairani hui hogi. Abhijeet main chahthi hu ki, iss letter ki tarah humara rishtha bhi formal hi ho jaye.

Darsal humare bich joh kuch hai usse rishtha bhi kaha nahi jaa sakta. Kyunki iss rishte main rishte jaisi koi baat thi hi nahi abhijeet. RISHTHE ko rishte ki ahemiyat tabhi milti hai jab, uss rishye main aapnapan ho, pyaar ho, wade ho, ek doosre ki maujoodgi ka prabhaw ho,.. par humare bich main aisa kuch nahi tha.

Main tumhare sirf colleague hone ki taur par shayad tumhe meri phikar thi, par isse yeh sabit tho nahi hota ki hum main pyaar tha. Raha sawal flirts ka toh tum har kissi ladki se flirt karte ho, mujhse bhi kar liya toh ussemain kya? woh shayad sirf Temporary attraction ya mazak bhi keh sakte hain, inn sab se yehi sabit nahi hotha na,ki humare bich kuch hai abhijeet.?

aur waise bhi abhijeet meri maujoodgi ka ehsaas shayad hi tumhe kabhi hua hoga. Jab tak tumhare pas "uska" saath hai tab tak tumhari poori duniya ussmain hi bast hai. mujhe nahi lagta ki mujhe tumhare iss duniya main kabhi "uske" hote hue jagah milegi. uss insaan ke hote hue meri tumhare zindagi main koi ahemiyat nahi hai abhijeet; issliye behtar yahi hoga ki main kissi aur ke duniya main sama jao jisse meri maujoodgi ka ehsaas ho. aur aisa shaks mujhe mil gaya haii, main usse pyaar karti hu. Woh insaan bhi mujhe bohaut chahta hai. Issilye behtar yahi hoga hum dono ke kiye ki hum, humare bich main jot ha usse mita de. Aur ek naye zindagi ki shuruwat kare….

meri yeh khwaish hai ki aage ka humara rishta sirf aur sirf professional hoga. ho sake toh mujhe aage se contact ya milne ki koshish mat karna abhijeet. its a request...aur ek baat iss letter ke saath main uss insaan ki tasveer bhej rahi hu, jisse main pyaar karti hu.

Tumhari colleague

Tarika

* * *

Daya quickly opened the white envelope. It contained photos of the tarika & that person who was in love with tarika. Daya was looking at one of the photo, tarika was standing close tothat person & that person was holding tarika by herwasit . Daya started to have a close look at the person's face & was shocked to see him, he was none other than Sarthak…

Daya was totally shocked & mind was not beleving on this stuff but he have to believe it since all things are proving that..

Daya looked at abhijeet.

Daya: Abhi…

Abhijeet: main jaanta hu daya tumhe bhi iss baat par yakin nahi ho raha hai, par daya joh sach hai usse hum badal toh nahi sakte na…maine yeh sachai apna li hai behtar hoga tum bhi yeh sab jald-se-jald apna lo.

Daya; nahi abhijeet, mujhe tarika se iss mamle main baat karni hai.

Abhijeet : nahi daya. Tum tarika se iske bare main kuch nahi kahoge.

Daya: par abhijeet

Abhijeet : maine kehdiya Daya tum tarika se kuch nahi kahoge. Tarika se toh kya tum kissi se bhi kuch nahi kahoge…. Tumhe meri kasam daya…

Daya was in totally helpless situation. Now he can't do anything.

Abhijeet: aur ek baat Daya behtar hoga ki, yeh mamla yahi khaatam ho jaye...main, meri zindagi ka aur mazak bana na nahi chahta..( abhijeet left for his room)

Abhijeet wanted to keep all this to himself, but...after that letter abhijeet avoided tarika. he even made up is mind that noone called tarika was in his life. from that day, a kind of hatred build up in his mind for tarika. not because she left her for sarthak but because she thought that daya is the hurdle in their relationship...

here Daya was standing still & ruminating all the things. his mind was asking him only one question was ," HE responsible for all this?"

* * *

**In some corner of MUMBAI**

A man was waiting for someone on a deserted quiet road. The road was quiet & was away from all the hustle- bustle of the city.

A bike stopped in front of that man. The person on the bike handed some money & an envelope to that man who was standing along the road side.

The man took the money & opened the envelope. it contained a photo. the man looked at the photo

MAN: arre yeh toh Daya hai. innpar bhi nazar rakhni hai?

The person on bike nodded.: aur baaki do par bhi kadi nazar rakhna jinki photo maine tumhe pehle di thi, samjhe.

MAN: theek hai.

After giving all the necessary instructions the person on bike left.

* * *

**a.n **

extremely sorry for the late update. I hope you guyz remember the story & me.

ok what are your views about this chap.

Pls R & R


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Abhijeet's house**

After some hours passed Abhijeet came out from his bedroom to check daya but daya was not there. He searched for him but there was no sign of him. He called daya but his cell was switch he started getting worried for Daya. His mind started getting weird thoughts; he started getting restless, at the same time angry on his decision of telling Daya about his & tarika's fight. He quickly grabbed his car's keys & left from his house.

* * *

**Bureau**

ACP was heading towards the parking lot, as no case was reported he was free & so he decided to leave early, in order to meet salunkhe . As he was passing through he corridor something caught his eye; towards the end of corridor he saw a person standing . he was quite amazed so he decided o investigate it. He moved forward in that direction. The person was looking out from the nearby window, the eyes have constant gaze as if they have freeze, the person was standing still, it was clear that he person was in deep thinking so much that the person did not realize also the presence of ACP.

ACP came forward & softly called out the name: Tarika…(there was no response; so this time a little bit louder, ) Tarika

She snapped out of her thoughts.

Tarika: yes sir.

ACP: ghar nahi gayi? Aur yaha kyu khadi ho?

Tarika : sir bas nikal hi rahi thi...

ACP: accha..( there was silence ) Tarika, ek baat kahu tum se?

Tarika : kahiye na sir.

ACP: Tarika.. main nahi jaanta ki mere yeh kehne ka haq banta hai ya nahi par phir bhi tumlogon ke phikar hoti hai, issiliye keh raha hu..(pause) Tumhare aur Abhijeet ke bich kya hua hai, yeh main nahi jaanta bas itna jaanta hu ki jo kuch ho raha hai woh sahi nahi hai.

Tarika : sir aapko kaise pata ki humare bich kuch hua hai?

ACP (smiling) Tarika Tum ek baat bhool rahi ho main ACP huin, bhaale hi tum log mujhe kuch nahi batate par meri tumsab par nazar hoti hai aakhir tum sab bacche ho mere aur (pointing towards his head)

Yaha ki kheti issi wajah se banjar jamin baani hai, Samjhi…(this let out a small smile on her lips) Tarika Tumse bohaut logo ne kaha hoga ki, tum bohaut lucky ho, ki tumhe Senoir Inspector Abhijeet jaisa saathi mila, tumse yeh bhi kaha hoga ki tumhara naseeb aachhe ki Abhijeet jaisa Insaan tumhaare zindagi main aaya aur bohaut kuch kaha hoga. Par sach baat yeh hai ki Tum lucky nahi ho, Balki Abhijeet bohaut lucky hai, tumhe pakar, Tumhara Naseeb nahi, balki Abhijeet ka naseeb bohaut acha hai ki Tum uski zindagi main aayi ho.

Tarika: sir yeh aap…

ACP: nahi Tarika main sahi keh raha hu. Agar meri khud ki beti hoti na, toh usske liye main Abhijeet ko nahi, balki Daya ko doubt Abhijeet is perfect in all terms, detection, leadership main sach much woh best hai, mere baad woh ACP ki saari jimmedariyan poori immendari aur lagan se nibhayega iss baat par mujhe poora yakin hai, par jaha tak sawaal Rishton ka nibhane ka hai, toh ussmain woh meri hi tarah har muqam par fail hoga..(sigh) Mere right-hand rishton main bhi mere tarah humesha takrate rahega issibaat ka mujhe humesha darr laga rehta , par jab tum usski zindagi main aayi, tab manno mera darr khatam sa ho gaya. Mujhe iss baat par yakin hogya ki ab mujhe mere bête ki chinta karne ki jaroorat nahi hai,usse tumne jiss tarike se sambhala shayad hi koi sambhal pata.

Tarika: nahi Sir. Aap galat keh rahe hain, maine Abhijeet ko nahi sambhala, yeh aap bhi jaante hain. Daya ne jitna Abhijeet ko sambhala hai, usski parwa ki hai utna shayad main kabhi kar hi nahi paongi..Darsal Daya jaise insaan main aaj tak nahi dekha, joh aapni jaan ki parwah kare bina Abhijeet ki jaan bachai hai..mere se bhi zyada Abhijeet par haq Daya ka hai Sir..issiliye yeh kehna galat hoga ki maine Abhijeet ko sambhala hai..

ACP : yeh baat tumne accept kar li iss baat ki khushi hai mujhe. Warna kaunsi ladki iss baat se hazir hoti ki, Abhijeet ki life main uske Dost ki ahemiyat zyada ho. Yeh tum bhi jaanti ho ki Abhijeet ko kalko tum dono main se koi ek ko chunna ho toh woh Daya ko chunne ga.

Tarika : issmain galat kya hain sir. Agar kal Abhijeet ne Daya ke jaan bachaane ke liye agar meri jaan ko kurbaan kar diya toh bhi mujhe usse koi takleef nahi hogi..

ACP (shocked) Tarika…

Tarika : haan sir..Aapko pata hai Mere aur Daya, ki Abhijeet ke life main definition kya hai….**Daya** Abhijeet ki **Jaroorat** hai! Aur **Main** Abhijeet ki** Aadat**! Jaroorat jine ke liye jaroori hoti hai, unki wajah se insaan jeeta hai, ya phir yu kaha jaaye ki Jarrorat Par insaan ki zindagi kayam hoti hai par Aadate insaan ke liye jaroori nahi hoti. Aadate insaan khud banata hai, Aadate insaan ke jeenekeliye important nahi hoti sir…..(she starts walking from there as she was afraid of pouring out all the feelings. When she heard a hurt voice from )

ACP: Tarika agar Aadate bhi jaroorat bana lagi toh?

Tarika : toh behtar yahi hai sir, ki uss insaan ne uss aadat ko aapne se door kardena chahiye..( a tear slipped from her eyes. ACP just kept staring at her.)

ACP : tarika…

But before he could complete his words he heard a loud noise from the staircase direction. Both rushed towards it. They found Daya lying on the floor holding his head which was bleeding. Tarika & ACP both rush towards him.

ACP:(worrying) Daya kya hua? theek toh ho tum? hua kaise yeh sab?

Tarika : Daya theek ho tum? ruko main abhi aati hu, First Aid lekar..

When Abhijeet shouted who have just entered. Abhijeet( angrily) : koi jaroorat nahi Tarika. Main sambhal lunga..( he went towards Daya & by giving him support, made him stand) Chaalo Daya Docor ke pass chalte hain..

Tarika: Ruko Abhijeet main bhi aati hu..( & she also came forward to help him but)

Abhijeet (angrily) : kaha na tumse door raho mujhse aur mere bhai se..Tumhe yahi chahiye tha na, hogaya tumhere maan jaise Congrats...( & Abhijeet leaves from there with just kept looking at him)

* * *

**After 1 hour**

Tarika was just sitting in lab trying to analyze what made Abhijeet feel, that She would be happy seeing Daya in such were filled up in her eyes which were threatning to fall, she wanted to cry but she doesn't want other know about it. When Abhijeet entered storming the lab doors. He caught Tarika by her Hand, so that she could face him.

Abhijeet : Khush ho na tum, Daya ko iss halat main dekhe? ab maan ko shaanti mili hogi na tumhe yeh sab dekhekar.?

Tarika : tumhe aisa lagta hai ki Daya ko iss halat main dekhekar mujhe khushi ho gi? ho kya gaya hai tumhe abhijeet? pagal ho gaye ho. main..

Abhijeet: (shouting)chup ek dam chup. mujhe tumhari bakwaas nahi suni samjhi. Uss din tumne kaha tha na hume alag hona chahiye..Aaal main kehta hu ki hume alag hona chahiye...meri zindagi main tumhari koi ahemiyat nahi hai tarika , loi nahi...meri sabse badi galati jiss par main chahu toh bhi pachta nahi sakta woh tum ho...I HATE YOU TARIKA..i JUST HATE YOU...

* * *

**A.N**

**Ok guyz this chapter I only wrote to clear that Tarika( & I) never thougth that DAYA was hurdle in their relationship.  
**

**So R & R  
**

**Thank you.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A car at full raging speed is driving on the road. The Car is speeding at very high speed, & is driven in so much absurd manner that it could be thrown out of the road at any point. It seemed that the Driver is either drunk or mentally disturb…

* * *

**Abhijeet's home**

Daya is sitting on the couch & resting. When two hands appeared in front of his face, one had some tablets placed on it while other was holding a glass of water. Daya made a annoyed face after looking the medicines but when he saw those eyes looking angrily towards him, he gulped down it, without any argument & once again rested on the couch, staring blankly towards the person who was sitting opposite to him. The person was holding the file & was going through knew that the person is holding the file for just name sake, knowing him from the last 12 years, he could easily predict his state of mind. Daya cleared his throat to bring the person's attention.

Daya : Abhijeet, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..Tarika ke bare main..

Abhijeet : (without looking at him) Daya shayad maine yeh pehle bhi kaha hai ki, main iss mamle main baat nahi karma chahta…aur isske baaremain hum discuss na kare toh behtar hoga.

Daya : dekho Abhijeet, Main woh sab nahi janta. Main sirf itna janta hu ki tum dono main joh kuch hua hai, woh sahi nahi hai, mujhe lagta hai ki tumhare bich bohaut badi misunderstanding hui hai. Aur tumse bohaut badhi galati ho rahi hai, Tarika ko pehchaan ne main.

Abhijeet : sahi kaha tumne galati toh already ho chukka hai, badi bhool kar di maine tarika ko pehchae main. Pata nahi aisa socha kyu maine ki main aur woh …Jaane do Daya, harbhar jakham kudhrne se kuch nahi hone waala…Tum aaram karo.

Daya : nahi Abhijeet yehi tum galat soch rahe ho..Tarika mere baremain aisa kuch nahi sochti..woh toh.

As he was speaking, he was cut in words by the pesky ringing of Abhijeet's landline phone. Abhijeet quickly reached for it.

Abhijeet : Hello! Senior bol raha hu! ACP sir aap?kya hua Sir?( there was sudden change in his expressios & Daya noticed this).kya? kab? Theek hai Sir main aa rahahu….(call cut; his face bored the worried expression. Daya who noticed this, came forward & asked him)

Daya : kya hua Abhijeet? Kisska phone tha city hospital se? kya hua? Tum kuch bolte kyu nahi?

Without answering Daya's question, Abhijeet grabbed his car keys & rushed out. Daya who was watching these also followed him. Both got into the car & left from there.

* * *

**City hospital**

ACP is standing in the corridor waiting for the doctor when Abhijeet entered there running followed by daya.

Abhijeet (gasping ) sir.. yeh achanak se kaise? Ab kaha hai woh ?

Acp: Abhijeet shaant ho jaayo woh theek hai..jyada chot nahi aayi hai usse. She's jao usse milkar aao. ( Without waiting there for second, Abhijeet quickly moved to the room showed by acp)

Daya who was totally clue-less about the whole situation asked acp in worried tone): kya hua sir?

Acp : kuch nahi Daya, who Tarika ka chota sa accident ho gaaya.

Daya : accident? Kaise sir?

Acp : pata nahi daya. Shayad car out of control hui hogi

Abhijeet rushes into the room where tarika was kept. She was sitting on the bed lisyening to Doctor's adice,Abhijeet stormed inside the room, she was shocked to see him but didn't doctor left wid the nurse leaving both alone in the room. Abhijeet came near to her.

Abhijeet L concerned tone) Ab kaise ho tum?

Tarika : (coldly) zinda hu! Kyu takleef hui hogi na yeh jankar? ( Abhijeet was completely shocked at her this behavior. He initiated to spoke but was cut off between due to Acp's & Daya entry in the room)

Acp : kaise ho tarika? Ab theek lag raha hai na? aur tumhara accident kaise hua?

Tarika : sir woh aise hi Car thodi fast chalali..

Daya : (teasingly)tarika kahi tumhara mujhe competition dena ka irada toh nahi?

Tarika : Arre daya main aisa soch bhi sakti hu kya?

Acp : acha woh sab theek hai,tumhe aaram karne ki jaroorat hai. Abhijeet tum isse ghar chod dena..

Tarika : nahi sir main akeli chali jaoungi. Main abhi theek hu.

Daya : Tarika aaj ke liye Ek hi accident kaafi hai. Issiliye abhi hum tumhe Drop karenge. Aur yeh order hai samjhi?

Tarika : theek hai, Daya.

All left from there, Acp in his own car while Abhijeet, Daya & Tarika in Abhijeet's car. After few mins drive they arrived at tarika' got down.

* * *

**Tarika's home**

Tarika : ( to Abhijeet)Thanks Sir. Theek hai, Daya apna khayal rakhna..

Abhijeet : Apna khayal rakhna, aur jaroorat padhe toh phone karma..

Tarika just nodded.

After noticing that, Abhijeet is far away from car, Daya took this opportunity & sped with car from there. Abhijeet & Tarika was completely stunned over Daya's reaction, Both looked at ach other in confusion. when Abhijeet's cell beeped, it was a message from Daya, Stating that, "he has just gone to bring tarika's medicine & will be back after couple of mins."

Abhijeet informed about the message to tarika.

Tarika : jab tak Daya nahi aayega, tab tak aandar aajaiye warna aapko jhukam ho jayega..

Abhijeet followed entered insde. Abhijeet sat on the sofa while tarika headed towards the kitchen. After few mins she arrived back with glass of water & offered it to Abhijeet.

Tarika : Yeh lijiye( handing him the glass of water)Maine coffee rakh di hai. Aap yahi baithiye,main jara wound ki dressing karke aati hu..(As she was waliking towards her room,she suddenly felt things turning around her. She quickly tried to hold the edge of the sofa but failed. She was about to fall, when she was caught by her waist by Abhijeet, he took her to the room & made her sit then rushed to the kitchen & came back with water.

Abhi ( concern) tarika are you okay? ( she just noded.)

Abhi : tarika, wound ko dressing ki jaroorat hai, main kar deta hu..

Tarika : nahi, its okay,I will manage..& she got up

Abhijeet pushed her down & in strict tone : pata hai theek ho, ab yaha se hilna mat main abhi aata hu..

He started cleaning the wound, he took a cotton swab & was clearing the blood & at the same time softly blowing at the wound. Tarika was just looking at him. She was totally confused abt his behavior.

Tarika (thinking) Samajh main nahi aaraha Abhijeet ki tumhare kiss baat par yakin karu,I'm totally confused about you. Abhi thodi der pehle tumne kaha tha ki hume alag ho jaana chahiye, you hate me! Phir ab yeh sab kyu kar rahe ho? Why? Tumhi ne kaha tha ki main tumhare liye koi mayine nahi rakhti, phir yeh sab kyu kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet ( thinking) Main janta hu Tarika tum kya soch rahi ho? Yahi na ki abhi maine tum se kaha tha ki main tumse nafraat karta hu, aur hum eek dooje keliye koi maine nahi rekhte. Par phir bhi yeh sab kar raha hu, Sach kahu toh Main bhi nahi janta ki main yeh sab kyu kar raha tumhari accident hone ki khabar aayi tab ek sec ke liye aisa laga tha jaise kissine mera Dil hi mujhse cheen liya hai; Aisa mujhe pehle kabhi nahi laga..haan sirf ek baar hi aisa ehsaas hua tha jab Daya ko murda uss hospital ki Bed per dekha tha, par pata nahi uss hadse ke baad aaj pehli bar tumhare liye yeh laga…Par innsab baton ka Ab kya fayda ? Ab lagta hai, tarika inn 4 saalon main tum mujhe samajh hi nahi paayi..

Tarika (thinking) : 4 saal Abhijeet, hum dono saath the, aur aaj 4 saalon baad bhi ek dusro ke liye sirf aur sirf Anjaan hi banker rah gaya hai…Isse badi Haar humare rishte ki kya ho sakti hain? Ab toh shayad hi lagta ki sab pehle jaisa theek ho jayega..

Abhijeet & Tarika both at sametime: Ab toh nahi lagta ki humare bich ki dooriya kabhi khatam ho payegi….

Both snapped out of the thoughts due to sudden horn of a car. Abhijeet quickly dressed up the wound & moved out of the room, Tarika also followed her.

Abhijeet : Arre tumhe aaram karna chahiye than yaha kyu aayi?

Tarika : nahi, I'm okay. Tum darwaza kholo Daya aaya hoga..

Abhijeet opened the door & saw Daya standing out with medicines. Daya came in & handed medicines to her.

Daya Lordering tone) Ab yeh theek se lena. Aur sabse Important Time par lena. Jyada stress mat karna. Take Rest as..

Tarika : Daya! Mere khayal se doctor main hu. Mujhe tumhe Instruct karna chahiye, Aur yaha par tum ho ki..

Daya : acha theek hai,madam.

They stay there for sometime, drank coffee, Daya & Tarika were advised each other to take rest. After some time they DUO decide to leave.

Abhieet :apna khayal rakhna…kuch aroorat pade toh inform karna.

Tarika : hmmm

* * *

**Next Morninge**

Abhijeet was moving alone to bureau coz Daya had gone to meet muskaan. He started his journey to bureau but unexpectedly his car started moving towards her place. After reahing at her place his mind started debating whether he shud her or not coz things have changed lot now. After much more debating he pressed the door there was no response, he called her, but it was swich off. he then called to bureau to check whether she was there but she was not there too. Finaally he opened the door by his pen knife & started searching her, but she was nowhere...

* * *

Thanx a lot for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tarika's Home**

Abhijeet got worried for her, when he heard some-one's footsteps at the door. Thinking that it could be her,he quickly went towards the sound's direction, when he went there He saw a man leaning against the sofa. He quickly pulled out his gun & pointed towards the man.

Abhijeet : kaun ho tum? Aur yaha kya kar rahe ho?

The man turned, it was a quite familiar looking face)

* * *

**Unknown** **place**

Tarika got up & stretched herself on the bed. She turned to the bedside table to check the time, but she felt something unusual. She once again-ed rubbed her eyes & started observing the things surrounding her, she was confused to see all different & unknown things around her. She quickly got up from the bed, moving her gaze from one corner of the room to other. She realized that she was not in her house, but wait then where she was?

* * *

**Tarika's Home**

Abhijeet: (shocked) Sarthak .Tum? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Sarthak: yahi sawaal main aap se bhi pooch sakta hu...

Abhijeet: Don't act smart Sarthak. Main sirf itna jaana chahtha hu ki tum yaha Tarika ke ghar kya ar rahe ho? Woh bhi itni subha? Aur Tarika kaha hai?

Sarthak : main nahi jaanta..

Abhijeet : don't check my patience Sarthak. Jald se mujhe saach-saach batao.

Sarthak : Ex-cuse me Abhijeet, Main koi Criminal nahi hu ki aap mujh se interrogation Nahi main aapka dost hu joh aapke har sawaal ka jawab de du..toh its bettet that you stay out of this business. Samjhe?

Abhijeet was angry after hearing this but he controlled his anger bcoz he knew this was not the right time. Right now his priority is Tarika;First he has to search Tarika. He moved out of the house & called Daya & asked him to meet urgently, he sped off his car from there before leaving he just had a look at the house & left with lightning speed.

Sarthak : Ab sirf thoda waqt tarika..& ...

* * *

**Muskaan's home**

Abhijeet reached Muskaan's house where Daya was waiting for him. He told daya about Tarika's sudden disappearance.

Abhijeet :(worried) hume tarika ko jaldi se dhoondna padega.

Daya : Nahi Abhijee,hum tarika ko nahi dhoondenge.

Abhijeet (totally shocked.) : par kyu Daya? Tarika ka…

Daya : kuch nahi karenge hum usskeliye..Samjhe tum!

Muskaan who was sitting next to Daya was also surprised by Daya's behaviour.

Muskaan : Daya yeh kya keh rahe ho? Hosh main toh ho? Hume tarika ko bachna chahiye .

Daya : muskaan, tum iss bare main kuch nahi jaanti issilye chup raho..

Muskaan: (angrily) Chup rahu? Daya meri friend mil nahi rahi & tum keh rahe ho ki main shaant rahu? Whats wrong wid u?

Daya : Muskaan, I think you are over-reacting..I think you shud go inside..

Muskaan : daya par..

Daya : Muskaan, just go.

( Muskaan left from there in anger & locked herself into her room)

Daya ( turning to Abhijeet) : Shayad Abhijeet tumne hi mujhe kaha tha ki tum iske baremain koi baat nahi karna chahtha, Tarika se tumhe koi lena-dena nahi hai, nahi uske saath kissi bhi tarah ka rishta rakhna chahtha the..toh phir aaj kyu aapne hi baat se piche hat rahe ho?

Abhijeet : woh daya..main..woh

Daya : Tum hi kaha karte the na ki, " sentiments ko kabhi aapne duty ke waqt nhi aane dena..phir aaj kyu tumhare Tarika keliye sentiments, aa rahe hai? Kyu? Tumne hi kaha tha ki Tarika ki maujoodgi se ttumhekoi farak nahi padta..toh phir aaj kyu usske gairmaujoodgi se tum bechan ho rahe ho? Why abhijeet? Chup kyu ho?bata do? Kyu usski kamiya tumhe kha rahi hai? Why?

Abhijeet (shouting at top of his voice) Damn, because I LOVE HER! Pyaar karta hu usse main, nahi janta kyu par ab usski maujoodgi mere jinne ka wajood ban chuki hai..usski hare k baat dil ko chu jaati hain, uska hasna,muskurana,usska sharmana usska sab-kuch daya..Main nahi janta …par I LOVE HER..I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!

After saying this,Abhijeet the house left the house in anger

Daya was stunned over Abhijeet's reaction, but at the same time happy about the thought that he still loves her…

Daya : Abhijeet, agar yeh tumne sab meri jagah Tarika ko kaha hota toh…toh shayad aaj yeh din dekhna nahi padta..Abhijeet..

* * *

**Unknown place**

Tarika started inspecting the room, to check whether it have any exist. she found two doors, she quickly reached to open the first door but it led her to the washroom..She then went to the 2 door, when a piece of paper sticked to the handle of the door grabbed her attention.

On that it was written,

**_"Yaha se bhaagne ki koshish mat karna! tum agar bhaag gayi toh uski saza kissi aur ko bhoogat ni padegi, samjhi?_**"

she opened the door, it led her to the kitchen. There was another paper sticked to the dining table stating that.

**_"oven main tumhare liye khaana rakh hua hai. Jab bhook lag jaaye kha lena. Aur haan yaha bhagne ki sochna bhi mat, agar chchthi ho ki sab achaho"_**

Tarika :(thnking) yeh hai kon, joh yeh sab kar raha hai? Aakhir chahtha kya hai? Kyu pakdke rakha issne mujhe? Agar issne mujhe kidnapp kiya hai, toh aisi aachi jagah kyu rakha hai? Kahi yeh….?

* * *

**Muskaan's Home**

After Abhijeet left, Daya heade towards muskaan's room. she was standing near the went towards her.

"Muskaan", he softly called her. without facing him Muskaan replied, he knew she was hurt,

Muskaan: Daya, aaj tumne acha nahi kiya..how cud you do this..tum...

Daya turned her so that she cud face wiped down the tears which were flowing down her cheeks, he took her both hands in his. &

Daya : hey, mussi. I'm sorry! main janta hu ki maine tumhe hurt kiya hai..but I promise you ki main sab theek kar dunga..(she looked at him, in his eyes. after looking at his eyes she was sure that he will definately sort out all the things..she just nodded)

Daya : maaf nahi karogi...apne Jhale ko?( she just smiled looking at him & hugged him, he also hugged her back.

* * *

**Unknown place**

After taking shower & lunch,Tarika was just sitting on her bed leaning against the wall, swaying her hands from her curly hair,when accidentally her hand touched the wound

Tarika : ouch (she quickly reached for the wound. & her mind wandered off in the sequence of events happened in her life yesterday night. How abhijjet dressed up the wound, how he cared for her, her expression when he saw her sitting in the hospital room...& a faint smile appear on her face but soon it got vanished when she remembered the day after daya & muskaan left for the mission..

**Flash back starts:**

Tarika was making the reports of the naina's case when someone rang the door-bell, she quickly got up to check.

She opened the door & found abhijeet standing outside staring at her angrily.

Tarika : arre abhijeet tum yaha? Kaise koi kaam tha kya?

Without answering her, he walked inside she also followed him.

Tarika : kya hua abhijeet? Kuch hua hai kya?( but still he kept quiet..)Abhijjet kya hua? Tum kuch kehte kyu nahi..

Abhijeet: Ab kuch kehna baaki hai tarika?

Tariaka: tum kiss baremain keh rahi ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet : wow Tarika! amazing! bohaut acha natak kar leti ho tum..Itna sab kuch ho jaane ke baad bhi tum mujhse pooch rahi ho, ki main kiss baremain baat kar raha hu? tumhe na mujh kal kaha tha na ki humare rishte ko bhi formal ho jaana chahiye, tab tumne mujhe uski wajah nahi batayi thi..par aaj subha jab maine woh photos dekhe tab mujhe ehsaas hua ki tum joh keh rahi thi woh theek hi tha..How cud you tarika?Agar tumhe kissi aur se pyaar tha toh mujhse rishta rakha hi kyu?

Tarika : yeh kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet? mujhe kissi aur se pyaar?I think tumhe kuch misunderstanding hui hai...Aur uss din jab maine tumse kaha ki We need to break-up usske piche...

Abhijeet : usske piche yahi reason tha na?Seroiusly tarika, mujhe toh gussa aaraha hai apne aap par ki maine kya soch ke tumse pyaar kiya? tumhe pehchaa ne main itni badi galti kaise kar di maine? ACP sir theek hi kehte hain, " Duty pehle, sentiments baad main"

you know what Tarika, tumse pyaar karna meri sabse badi galti thi..Pata nahi maine kya soch ke tumse pyaar kiya..

Tarika who was listening this silently, finaaly broke up

Tarika (shouting) Just shut up, Abhijeet..main kabse chup-chap sun rahi hu,iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum joh chahe kehte jao..kabse tumhe samjha ne ki koshish kar rahi hu, par tum hoki samajh na ka naam hi nahi le rahe..dekho abhijee..

Abhijeet : baas tarika. Enough ab iske baremain humare bich koi baat nahi hogi...

Tarika : par Abh..

Abhijeet : keh diya so keh diya..aaj ka baad main bhool jaounga iss rishte ke baare main..(& he left from there)

**Flash back ends.**

****Tarika was sitting on the bed when a tear slipped from the corner of eye..

Tarika : kash Abhijeet tum meri baat sunte..ki main kya kehna chahthi thi...

when she heard the knob of the door turning, she quickly wiped her tears & got up, grabbed the nearby vase & hid behind the room's door..

The door of her room opened, & a man came inside, his back was towards tarika, Tarika took the vase & was about to hit on the person's head when that person quickly turned & grabbed her hand & stopped her by doing so..when Tarika looked at the face

Tarika (shocked) Tum?

* * *

Thanx guyz for the reviews!

& BTw who have kidnapped tarika?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Unknown place**

Tarika (shocked) Tum?... Daya yeh sab tumne kiya? (angrily)par Kyu?

Daya: Tarika, dekho shant ho jao main tumhe sab samjhata hu…(when Daya realized that tarika is still holding the vase so Daya mischievously asked ) waisee Tarika tum ghar aaye mehmano ka Vase lekar swagat karti ho? Agar pehle pata hota toh helmet dalkar aata..(Tarika quickly put the vase aside) haan ab theek hai… par coffee ke saath baath karna behtar rahega..tum yaha ruko main coffee lekar aata hu..

Daya headed towards kitchen, while Tarika just kept looking at him, wondering what's running through Daya's mind..

**After few mins** Daya arrived with coffee mugs in living room & handed one of them to tarika.

Daya: yeh lo..

Tarika: sorry Daya..woh maine bina dekhe tum pain woh vase..

Daya :Arre nahi Tarika, sorry kissskeliye..Infact mujhe tumse sorry kehna chahiye, aise tumhe bina bataye main tumhe yaha uthakar leke aaya..I'm sorry..Par yeh karna bhi jaroori tha. Kuch sawal ke jawab jo paane the mujhe..

Tarika : (though she knew but still avoiding him) mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaraha Daya ki tum kya kehna chahte ho..

Daya: Tarika tum ache se jaanti ho ki main kya kehna chahtha hu..Agar mujhe aapna dost manti ho toh please mujh sab batao, yeh bohaut jaroori hai..I know kuch pal keliye maine tumpar shaq kiya tha jab maine woh letter padha tha.

Tarika : (confused)letter? kiss letter ki baat kar rahe ho Daya?

Daya: wahi letter joh tumne Abhijeet ko bheja tha.

Tarika: maine koi letter nahi bheja Abhijeet ko..

Daya was shocked to hear this but at the same time happy by knowing that Tarika has not sent any letter. He quickly pulled out the letter copy from his pocket & gave it to tarika. Tarika took it & started reading it. After reading the letter her expression changed to shocked & then surprised, Daya noticed this.

Daya: mera bhi yeh haal tha jab maine pehlii baar yeh letter padha. padhne ke baad kuch pal keliye maine bhi tumpar shaq kiya tha par jab uss din tumne joh kuch ACP sir se bureau main kaha

Tarika( got more shocked ) tumne woh sab suna?

Daya: haan..par isse pehle main tumse kuch keh pata mera sidhiyonse pair phisla aur main gir gaya..par use sunkar mere saara shaq dur ho gaya aur joh kal hua use toh ab mujhe poora yakin hai ki isse ke piche koi bohaut bada hai..

Tarika: (worrying) kya hua kal?

Daya : bata ta hu, par pehle tum mujhe yeh batao ki tum iss letter ko dekhekar itna chauki kyu?

Tarika: Daya yeh letter abhijeet ko maine he likha tha..

Daya : kya?

Tarika: haan Daya ,par yeh letter maine 1 saal pehle likha tha jab Abhijeet...(hurt tone) jab abhijeet Maya ke saath tha, par maine woh letter use kabhi diya nahi tha,…aur haan yeh joh letter ke ant main likha hai ki main kissi aur se pyaar karti hu yeh main ne nahi likha hai...yeh letter uss tak pahuncha kaise?

Daya: Tarika shayad kissine yeh letter tumhare ghar se churakar woh lines add kar diye honge aur baad main post kar diya hoga..

Daya: waise Tarika iss letter ke pehle tum abhijeet se milne gayi thina? tab tumne Abhijeet se aisa kyu kaha ki tum dono ko alag ho jaana chahiye?

Tarika: woh daya..usske piche ek bohaut bada wajah hai aur uss waqt halat hi kuch aise the..

Daya: matlab? aur konsi wajah?

Tarika: daya woh …tumhe yaad hai, Abhijeet aur devyana ke mission se lautne ke baad Muskaan ne ek party arrange kit hi.

Daya: haan yaad hai mujhe.

Tarika: yeh sab ussi party ke baad chalu huwa..uss raat tumhare sabke nikal jaane ke baad main aur Salunkhe Sir bhi waha se nikale, tab Sir ko ek phone aaya, unnke kissi informer- Nitin ka phone tha. Unnke informer ne hume kaha ki usske paas ek bohaut badi infromation hai zygnema case ke baremain. yeh sunte hi humlog usse milne koliwada ke paas ek chota sa fort hai waha par par nitin ne hume

**Flashback starts**

Dr.S: kya hua Nitin? Kya bata na chahte ho, zygnema case ke baremain?

Nitin: sir, Zygnema case main joh encounter hua tha nashik main ,aur ussmain joh aadmi Vicky mara gaya tha, woh Vicky nahi tha sahab, woh koi aur tha, Vicky abhi zinda hai sahab.

Tarika: kya zinda?

Nitin: haan, madam ji.

Dr.S: kya bakwaas kar rahe ho? sharab pee kar aaye ho kya?vicky toh maar chuka hai encounter main..aur tum ho ki..

Nitin: aree nahi sahab sachi main Vicky zinda hai,

Dr.S: theek hai, par agar yeh information galat nikali toh..

Nitin: sacchi sahib woh zinda hai... (salunkhe paid him some money & Nitin leaves from there)

Tarika : sir yeh kaise ho sakta hai post-mortem se yeh sabit ho chukka hai ki, woh aadmi Vicky hi hai yeh informer aisa kyu keh raha hai?

Dr.S: PM report galat bhi toh ho sakti hai Tarika.

Tarika: sir mujhe lagta hai ki hume ACP sir ko iss bare main batana chahiye.

Dr.S: nahi Tarika, ACP ko hum abhi kuch nahi batayenge. Pehle main khud jake confirm karunga, baad main ACP ko bata denge, theek hai?

Tarika: theek hai sir. Main bhi aapke saath chaltihu.

Dr.S: nahi Tarika, tum yahi rahogi, agr mujhe kisssi baat ki information lage toh tum mujhe woh yaha rehkar dogi, samjhi?

Tarika: yes sir.

**Flash back ends**

Daya: Tarika, tumhe atleast hume main se kissiko toh inform karna chahiye tha na yeh itni badi baat humse chupayi kyu? salunkhe sahab nne bhi humse kuch nahi kaha..atleast tumhe toh abhijeet ko ya mujhe bata dena chahiye tha..

Tarika: kiaise bata di daya?Abhijeet toh zakhmi tha aur tum toh yaha the he nahi, issliye kissiko kuch nahi bataya..par joh usske baad hua, usese toh yahi lagta hai ki tum sabko bata na chahiye tha..

Daya: kyu?kya hua ussske baad?

**Flashback**

Dr.S left for pune the same night to verify the PM reports as far as possible coz he knew that the case hearing was going to start in next 2 he wanted to get things confirm.

**The next day**, Tarika was calling Dr.S repeatedly but his phone was switch off. She then called to Pune forensic lab, but to her dismay salunke was not in pune. Now she was very worried for him, she quickly called the telephone company & asked them to find the location of salunkhe's cell.

After few mins she got a call from the company saying that salunke's phone was last observed at 2:30 near Mumbai-Pune express highway & from 2:30 his phone was completely swich off.

Now Tarika got really worried for her boss, she decided that she wud call ACP sir & tell him everything happened last night. When her phone all of sudden started ringing she quickly picked it up hoping that it wud be call from her boss,.

Tarika:(worried?) hello sir

Caller: Arre phikar mat kijiye hum aapke boss nahi baat kar rahe..par chinta mat kijiyeaapke eklaute boss humare pass hai, bilkul theek hai,

Tarika: kauun ho tum?aur Salunkhe sir ko tumlog ne...

Caller: Tarika ji sab bata denge aapko,itni jaldi kya hai? Ab sab se important baat yeh hai ki aap apne eklaute boss ko chudayenge kaise?& the answer is mere ek chota sa kaam karke

Tarika : kaisa kaam?

Caller: aap abhi jakar aapke uss dost Abhijeet se aapne saare rishte tod dengi..kaise yeh aap jane. warna bechare aapke salunkhe sir ko aapne hi lab main aapne khud ka Post-Mortem karna padega..

Tarika: nahi...unnhe kuch mat karna, main tayar hu, bas mujhe thoda waqt chahiye

Caller: ji jaroor, par haan zyada waqt na lage toh acha hoga warna bechare salunkhe sir toh( *beep. beep..call cuts)

Tarika: hello? hell..

Tarika was now shattered listening this,she was feeling helpless but she knew that she can't be like this, rite now her priority was to save his boss whom she always treated as a best friend, guide,adviser & a fatherly figure. In no-time she reached abhijeet's place & announced that she can't stay with him any longer..

When she reached her home,she found salunkhe lying in front of her door, she quickly rushed toward him & started checking him, he was alive with some minor bruises, she picked him up with the help of some neighbors & laid him inside in her bedroom.

**Flashback Ends**

Tarika: jaise hi main Abhijeet ke ghar se wapaas lauti tab tak unn logo ne Salunkhe sir ko, mere ghar ke samne fenk diya tha..(A tear escaped from the corner of her eye)

Daya was looking at tarika dumbstruck,but still he managed himself

Daya: usske baad kissiki phone aaya tha?

Tarika: nahi Daya..kissika phone nahi aaya..

Daya: toh isske baad atleast tumne Abhijeet ko kyu nahi bataya?

Tarika: mauka hi nahi mila..doosre din Abhijeet aaya tha bohaut gussa tha aur bina meri baat sune chala gaya...

Daya: tumne atleast mujhe tho batana chahiye tha.

Tarika: tum yakin karte mera?

Daya: kyu nahi? aur Salunkhe sahab ne isske baremain kuch kaha kyu nahi abtak?

Tarika: unnhe yaad hoga toh kuch kahenge na..

Daya: matlab? ko kuch yaad nahi..

Tarika: nahi Daya..unnhe kuch yaad nahi, unnhe yeh bhi yaad nahi hai ki unnhone Nitin ne phone kiya tha woh pune gaya tha aur unnka kidnapping hua tha, kuch yaad nahi unnnhe..

Daya: par aisa ho kaisa sakta hain?

Tarika: pata nahi Daya, shayad unnlogone kissi drugs ke jariye yeh sab kiya hoga...issliye mere paas koi saboot bhi nahi tha jisse yeh sabit ho sake ki salunkhe sir ka kidnap hua tha, sirf phone records hai mere paas jissmain nitin ka call record hai..baaki kuch nahi hai jisse yeh sabit kar saku maine uss din abhijeet se aisa kyu kaha..

Daya: Tarika, Nitin toh hai na, hum usse..

Tarika (nodded in NO) : nahi Daya, Nitin bhi nahi hai..Salunkhe sir ke milne ke baad maine nitin ko dhoondne ke kaafi koshish ki par do din ke baad pata chala ki unn logon ne nitin ko bhi maar diya...joh aakhri rasta tha woh bhi chala gaya (sigh)

Daya: Tarika himmat mat haro..atleast yeh toh pata chala na ki tumne yeh sab salunkhe sir ki jaan bachane keliye kiya..

Tarika: hmmm ...(something striked her).. Daya tumne kaha ki kal kuch hua tha..kya hua tha kal?

Daya: woh Tarika kal main jab muskaan ke ghar se nikal raha tha, tab mujhe ehsaas hua ki ki mujhe follow kar raha hai. jab maine uss aami ko pakadne ki koshish ki par woh mere haath se nikal gaya..par..

Tarika: par kya?

Daya: par usski ek bag mere haath lag gayi, aur ussmain mujhe yeh mila, yeh kuch paise aur yeh tasveeren ( he handed the 3 photos to her)  
yeh rahe

Tarika took those photos & her eyes got widened in shock : Daya..yeh toh tumhara, Abhijeet aur mere photo hai..par yeh uss aadmi ke paas kya kar rahe the? aur woh humpar nazar kyu rakh rahe the?

Daya: pata nahi tarika kaun tha woh..par Tarika kahi woh insaan jissne Salunkhe sahab ko kidnap kiya, aur joh humpar nazar rakh raha hai woh ek hi toh nahi..

Tarika: ho sakta hai Daya..par hum yeh pata kaise lagayenge ki isske piche hai kaun?

Daya: main bhi nahi janta Tarika..waise Tarika woh nitin ne kaha tha ki Vicky ka Post-mortem report galat hai, woh..

Tarika: Nahi Daya usski chinta mat karo, maine khud verify kiya tha woh aadmi jho encounter main maara gaya tha woh vicky hi hai,

Daya: toh isska matlab nitin ne jho zygnema case ke baremain vicky ki info batayi thi woh galati thi..phir nitin ne aisa kyu kaha? aur salunkhe sahab ko bhi kyu kidnap kiya?...(in frustration bang his hand hard on the centre table) shit..mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaraha ki yeh ho kya raha hai..lagta hai kissine Nitin ko paise dekhekar salunkhe sir ko galat information dene keliye toh nahi kaha tha, aur baad main salunkhe sir ko kidnap karliya, usske baad main tumhe Abhijeet se rishta todne keliye kaha aur usske upar hum teeno par nazar bhi rakhne keliye kaha..par isske piche wajah kya ho sakti hai?

Tarika: mere bhi kuch samajh nahi aaraha daya..

Daya: hume bohaut jald hi iss sab se parda uthana padega, Tarika..

Tarika: haan Daya...waise Daya thanks.

Daya: thanks? kyu?

Tarika: aaj itne din baad kissi se itni baatein share ki hai, kaafi din se ghutan mehsoos ho rahi thi..ab acha lag raha hai, tumse baat karke..issliye thanks..pata nahi iss baat keliye tumhara shukriya kaise karu?

Daya: hmm...mujhe tumhare haath ka khaan khilakar..(this made her smile & daya also joined her) Tarika ab mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe yeh sab Abhijeet ko bata dena chahiye..

Tarika: nahi Daya..isske baremain main Abhijeet ko kuch nahi bataongi..jab usse mujhpar wishawas hi nahi toh usse sab bata kar kya faida?jiss waqt mujhe usski sabse jyada jaroorat thi, tab ussne mujh par shaq kiya, pata nahi ussne aisa kyu socha ki main kissi aur se pyaar karti hu ..

Daya: kyunki ussne tumhara photos dekhliye the kissi ki saath. issliye ussne tum par shaq kiya..

Tarika: konse photos? aur kisske saath?

Daya: yeh photo. (& he handed the photo of tarika & sarthak)

Tarika: yeh photo...yeh photo toh karib 8 saal pehle ka hai..par yeh photo uss aadmi ke paas aaya kaise..

Daya: Tarika mujhe aisa lagta hai ki kahi sarthak iss sab ke pichee..

Tarika: mujhe nahi lagta daya, ki sarthak aisa karega. sarthak ko main ache se jaanti hu woh aisa kuch karega aisa ..

Daya: Tarika yeh photo sarthak ke paas the toh woh Abhijeet tak pahunche kaisa..

Tarika: main nahi jaanti daya par mujhe nahi lagta ki sarthak aisa kuch karega..

Daya (hesitating) Tarika ek baat poochni thi..yeh sab khatam hone ke baad kya tum...matlab tum aur abhijeet...tum dono

Tarika: Daya please yeh shayd ab namoonkin hai..in dino humare bich joh hua usse yeh toh pakka hai ki humare dono ke raste alag hai..

Daya: par tarika.

Tarika: daya ab sabse important baat yeh hai ki hume iss sabka ke piche ka reason aur woh aadmi dhoondna padega..

Daya: theek kaha..(daya's phone started ringing) Abhijeet ka call hai..(pick up the call) hello Abhijjet? haan, theek hai..main aata hu..

Tarika: kya hua?

Daya: keh raha tha ki, kuch jaroori baat karni hai..theek hai tarika, main chalta hu tum khayal rakhna aapna..(& he leaves)

* * *

**Almost one hour after **

Tarika was thinking all the things & events took place, she was closely observing & thinking all things, when she suddenly got up as if she got a shock, it was sure that something has striked her, she took the cab & started moving towards the forensic lab.

She reached forensic lab & started checking some data on the computer, she was checking every file & detail of some records, when Freddy entered the lab.

Freddy (surprised) aap yaha kya kar rahi hai?

Tarika was shocked to see freddy but still she managed herself : Freddy sir ..woh ..kuch information chahiye thi..

Freddy: information..acha acha..theek hai main chaltu hu..aap kaam kariye..

Tarika: freddy sir woh ek baat poochni thi aapse.

Freddy: kya ?

Tarika: sir woh..CID main kaam karne waale har officers ke records,postings, ke records sab kaha hote hai?

Freddy: sare records (thinking) ACP sir ke paas hote hai. par saare bureau ke records matlab nashik,nagpur,mumbai,pune CID team ke records Pune CID main available hote hain...par kyu ?

Tarika: pune main? okay...nahi sir woh toh main aise hi poch rahi thi..

Freddy: theek hai bye ..

Tarika: bye sir..(thinking) PUNE CID...mujhe waha jaana hi hoga..abhi issi waqt..

(& Tarika leaves for Pune)

* * *

Here freddy After meeting Tarika heads towards Bureau, where Daya & Abhijeet , vivek are already present.

Abhijeet : Daya, hume usse dhoondna hi hoga..

Freddy( confusing) kisse dhoondna hoga sir?

Vivek: freddy sir, Abhijeet sir ko dhoondne ki baat kar rahe hai..

Freddy: ki? unnhe kyu? woh toh yahi hai na lab main..

Abhijeet could not believe his ears & even Daya was shocked

Daya (thinking) yeh Tarika yaha kya kar rahi hai..?

Abhijeet : freddy tum sach keh rahe ho? tarika lab main hai?

freddy : haan sir..main abhi unnse milkar aaya.

Abhijeet rushed towards lab, daya & est also followed him. but to their surprise Tarika was not there.

Abhijeet (angrily) Freddy yaha toh nahi hai Tarika..freddy kaha hai woh?

Freddy: arre kaha gayi? abhi-abhi yaha toh thi..

Abhijeet called security guard & asked him abt tarika.

Abhijeet: security ne kaha ki tarika abhi yaha se nikali hai..par woh toh gayab thi, achanak aisa yeh par..

Daya: Abhijeet woh sab chodo..(to freddy) Freddy tum jab aaye tab tarika kya kar rahi thi?

Freddy explained them everytning abt their talk.

Daya: woh data ke baremain kyu pooch rahi thi?

Abhijeet: kahi woh pune keliye toh nikal gayi..

Freddy: par kyu sir?

Abhi: pata nahi..woh toh tarika se hi poochna padega.

Daya called tarika. daya: tarika ( Abhijeet looked suspiciosly at daya)tum kaha jaarahi hu?kya? waha kyu?theek main aata hu..

Abhi:kya kaha ussne?

Daya: woh pune jaa rahi hai..Abhijeet hume chalna hoga chalo..

(DUO leaves)

* * *

**Caller: **haan pune keliye nikal chuki hai, aur usske piche Abhijeet aur Daya bhi nikal chuke hain..jitni jaldi hosake aapna kaam poora kar dijiyega..warna musibaat ho sakti hain..

*& there was total blackout?*

* * *

**PUNE CID BUREAU**

Abhijeet & Daya reached & asked abt tarika's whereabts but they came to know that tarika left from there. Daya called tarika repetedly but her cell was switch off. DUO asked the watchman abt it, the watchman informed them that tarika left with some guy..DUO was in complete shock after hearing these.

* * *

**On outskirts of PUNE**

Tarika is standing to the edge of the cliff & is at gun point, the person is standing rite in front of her, smiling & enjying at her current state.

Person : toh aaj woh din aahi gaya jisska main besabri se intejar kar rahi thi..finally..

Tarika: mujhe yakin nhi hota ki yeh sab tumne kiya...I trusted u..

Person: thats your fault..now get ready..

***A GUN SHOT***

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ok guyz finally the END is near. Thanks for the support & reviews till now. THANKS A LOT :D  
**

**ok so read & review for this one too..so finally the culprit will be revealed.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**City Hospital**

Nurses & wardboys are running towards the O.T carrying blood, some pain killers,some surgical instruments, After watching s much kiosk one thing was sure that the Person who is getting operated is very serious, Some people have gathered around O.T & waiting for the safe news, Tensed lines cud be easily seen from there face.

Everything seems to be normal just **_2 hours before, but the sudden change of instances in just those 2 hours, was going to have impact on some of the lives forever... _**

* * *

**Outskirts of Pune; 2 hours before**

The lady who was standing in front of Tarika got shot on her hand & she lost her gun, Tarika quickly turned towards the gun pathway, she saw a person who shot on the lady's hand came out from the bushes accompanied by a short statured man;The lady got shocked as she glanced at the man,

Lady: (shocked) Tum? Tumse kaha tha na, ki Mumbai se bhaag jaane ko..isske haath lage kaise tum?

Man: main kya karta madam ji? Maine jaise hi aapko khabar di unnke nikalne ki iss sahib ne (pointing to the person standing in front of Tarika)humpar piche se waar kiya aur hume ghastite hue yaha par le aaye..humare paas aur koi ratsa hi nahi tha..

Lady: ( the lady shot disgusted look towards the person & turned to the other person who was holding the person firmly & also pointing gun towards her.) ( with a sarcastic smile) bohaut khub? Aakhir pehla pyaar yaad aahi gaya tumhe..oh sorry aur let me say tumhari fiancé ki yaad aagayi? Ki use bachane keliye yaha dode chaale aaye? Aajeeb pyaar hai yeh na?itne saal ho gaye aura b tak aapni fiancé Tarika ko bhule tak nhi..tch tch..very baad…**_SARTHAk!_**

Sarthak: haan ajeeb pyaar hai humara..theek kaha tumne.. yaad agayi mujhe Tarika ki…haan par kehna padega ki bohaut aacha plan banaya tha tumne..really..daad deni padegi tumhari..Aakhir ..aakhir hain toh **_CID officer_** ka dimag (?)toh plan toh acha hoga hi.

Tarika: aur issliye tumne sarthak ko Mumbai shift kiya taaki mere dhyan uss par laga rahe, rite?

Lady: haan..socha tho yahi tha, par afsoos aisa kuch hua hi nhi..tum kuch jyada hi Abhijeet ke kareeb thi, isliye sarthak ko Mumbai lake mere nuksaan hi hogaya..issliye mujhe doosri chaal chalani padi, Salunkhe sir..

Tarika (shouting) tumhe jara bhi sharam nahi aayi Salunkhe sir ke saath aisa karte hue, ek baar bhi nhi socha ki who tumhare sir the..chi..

Lady: shukar manao Tarika ki maine unnke jaan nahi unnhe toh main siddha uppar pohchane ka hi plan tha mere, aur iss ka injaam main tum par daalne waali thi..par afssos mujhe yeh plan change karna pada..issliye tumhe mujhe Thanks kehna chahiye ki maine salunkhe sir ki jaan baksh di..samjhi?waise bhi marna tho tum dono k hai toh marne se pehle tumhe sab explain kar deti hu taaki tum chain se maar jao..pehle iss phatoo ko(pinting to the man held by sartahk) tum sab par nazar rahkne keliye kaha, phir nitin ko paisa ko lalach dikhakar Salunkhe sahib ko jhooti tip dene keliye bhi kaha..baaad main sir ko kidnap kiya,Tumhe ko call kiya aur tumhe iss baat keliye majbor kiya ki tum Abhijeet ke saath break up karl..aur jab tum salunkhe sir ki dekhbaal karne main laagi thi tab maine woh letter tumhare ghar se lekar Abhijeet ko post kar diya..aur sarthak ke ghar se who photos bhi bhej diye..

Sartahak (angrily) par yeh sab Kyu kiya tumne? ? batao warna goli se uda dunga tumhe..

Lady: goli se? tch tch sarthak aisa bacho ki harkate mat karo…aisa theek nahi lagta..aur Haan itni himmat hai tumhe mujh par goli chalane ki ?agar itni himmat hai toh chalo kar dekho golii..

Sarthak: don't check my patience ….

Lady:shhhh himmat bhi mat karna mera naam tumhara muh se acha nahi lagta..aur waise bhi sarthak tum yaha aaye kyu? Mere dushmaani Tarika ke saath saath nhi, dekha ab tumhe mujhe jaan poochke marna padega..

Tarika: dushmaani? Kaise dushmaani?

Lady: itne jaldi bhul gayi Tarika ka? Koi baat nahi sab yaad dilate hu..

Kareeban 6 saal pehle jab humne CID dono ne ek saath mil ke joint kit hi tab hum wakayi main kaafi ghere dost the, par uss case ke baad jh tumne kiya who theek nahi tha..

Tarika: maine joh kiya who theek nhi tha? Aur tumne joh kiya who?ek th tumne evidence chod diya, aur usske baad aapne dad ki madad se uss Galati ko wahi par daba diya, tumhare dad ek ache officer aur the issliye ACP sir ne bhi unnka lihaz karke who case ko jyada badhaya nahi aur tum yeh kaise bhool sakti ho ki Salunkhe sir who insaan the jisske wajah se tum bach gayi thi tab aur phir bhi tumne salunkhe sir ki jaan lene ki koshish ki, disgusting..

Lady: agar who ek baat hoti toh shayad main chod deti par unnhone mujhe Mumbai CID se transfer kar diya? How cud they Tarika? Itni choti galti keliye?

Tarika: choti galti nahi thi who..tumhar uss choti galti ki wajah se who criminal chut sakta tha, samjhi?aur haan shukar manao ki tumhe suspend nahi kiya..warna…aur waise bhi uss baat ko saalo gujar gaye, toh tum uss baat ka badla ab kyu le rahi ho?

Lady: Coz Dewaangi Tarika..Pyaar..pyaar insaan ko majbor kar dete hain yeh sab karne keliye..

Tarika( confused) kehna kya chahthi ho tum?

Lady: maine yeh sab kiya coz _I lOve ABHIJEET_….aaj tumhare jagah main hoti agar mujhe transfer nhi kiya hota, yeh baat bhool rahi ho ki abhijeet mujhe main interested tha, not u,

Tarika: You not what, mujhe tum par kaafi taras aaraha hai.. Abhijeet har kissi se flirt karta tha hai, isska matlab yeh nahi ki who tumse pyaar karta hain..ek flirt ko pyaar kaise samajh sakti ho tum?

Lady: who flirt nahi tha..he actually loved me..tum yeh sab issliye keh rahi ho coz, tum nahi chahthi ki main aur abhijeet paas aaye..unnhone meri jaan bachane keliye, goli tak khayi hain..

Tarika: so what? Ussne tumhari jaan ek colleague ki taur par bachayi thi, samjhi?

Lady: (shouting) just shut up…Enough bohaut hogaya..Abhijeet sirf mera hai aur usskeliye mujhe tumhari ya kissi aur ki jaan bhi leni pade na, toh mujhe uss baat ka koi gum nahi hoga, samjhi..(& she removed her revolver which was tucked in her jeans & shot the man, Tarika & sarthak eyes got widened at this sight. After shooting him, he turned to them) isse toh maar diya, ab koi gawah nahi hai seway tumhare..& he pointed the gun at them, Sarthak also pointed gun at her.)

Sarthak: sochna bhi mat..

When there was another gun shot, the shot hit sarthak's hand & the gun dropped from his hands)

Abhijeet came running & picked up the gun,

Abhijeet: ohh Sarthak toh tum the iss sab ke piche,mujhe tumpar pehle se shauk tha..( Tarika came forward & stood in between sartak & abhijeet)

Tarika: Abhijeet tum galat samajh rahe ho, isske piche sarthak nahi hai..woh

Abhijeet: enough Tarika..sab samne hai phir bhi.. I know ki tumne joh break up mere saath kiya who salunkhe sahib ki jaan bachane keliye kiya aur Daya ne mujhe iss baremain bataya hain par phir bhi abhi tum sarthak ka saath de rahi ho..aanke kholo aapni.

Tarika: Abhijeet aankhe mujhe nahi tumhe kholne ki jaroorat hai, sarthak nahi hai..balki yah hai (pointing towards the lady, Abhijeet turned to face her & even his eyes got widened, he stared back to tarika & then once again to the lady)

Abhijeet: tum? tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? tumhe toh..

Lady: nashik main hona chaiye tha rite?

Abhijeet: haan..

Meanwhile Daya also entered there,

Daya: tum? ( DUO started at each other in confusion)

When Daya's noticed the man who was lying dead.

Daya: arre yeh toh wahi aadmi hai, joh humpar nazar rakhe tha..

Abhijeet: yeh woh aadmi hai daya?

Daya: haan Abhijeet..yahi hai woh..par isse mara kissne?

Lady: sir iss aadmi ko iss Sarthak ne maara..

Tarika: nahi daya yeh jhoot keh rahi hai, Sarthak ne nahi balki issne isse maara hai taaki iss ke gunah ka koi gawah na bach saake..

Lady: kyu jot bl rahi ho tarika? jaanti hu ki tum Sarthak se pyaar karti ho par iss ka matlab yeh nahi ki tum usske gunaha par parda daalo..

Daya: (turning to the lady)just shut up..mujhe poora yakin hai ki Tarika par, woh aisa kar hi nhi sakti..waise tum yaha kya kar rahi ho **Devyaana?**tumhe iss sab ke baremain kaise pata..

Devyana knew that she has to do something, she quickly placed his gun over Daya's temple &

Devyana: baas ab aur nahi..ek kadum kissi ne badhaya toh main daya ko maar dungi..bohaut ho gaya..(  
& she shot a bullet in air)

Tarika: devyaana dekho tumhe mujh se problem hai, daya ko chod do..

Devyaana (laughing) acha..daya ko chod du, toh phir kisse maaru? isse Sarthak ko maaru ( & she fired a shot, but sarthak ducked) ya phir tumhe maaru? coz iss poore prob ki jad tum hi toh ho (& she fired 2 shots at tarika, before tarika cud act, sarthak pushed her & the bullet hit his chest.. & he crashed at the ground, Devyana was also shocked, taking this as a chance daya pushed her, she falled on the ground, but still she was holding the to this sudden push the trigger got pressed & the another bullet was shot, & this time the bullet got hit to devyaana itself, very close to her heart)

* * *

**City Hospital**

After 2 hours of waiting, the doctor came out from the O.T, as soon as he came out Abhijeet, Daya, Tarika rushed towrds him.

Tarika: Doctor kaise hai woh dono?

Doctor: dekhiye we tried our level best, but sorry hum uss ladki ko bacha nahi sakte, usske paas thoda hi samay bacha hai..woh Abhijeet aur Tarika ke se milna chahthi hai..

Abhijeet & tarika looked at each other & rushed towards the I.C.U

Devyaana was breathing heavily, when she saw Abhijeet & tarika she tried to get up, tarika came forward & softly pushed her back

Tarika: devyaana..jyada taklif mat uthao..you wud be fine..

Devyaana: nahi tarika..how cud u? itna hone ke baad bhi..maine abhijeet ke pyaar ke chakar main joh bhi kiya usskeliye mujhe maaf kar do pls..

(turning to Abhijeet) mujhe se nafraat mat karna abhijeet..maine sirf tumhara pyaar keliye...(& her breathing stopped...)

Tarika: Abhijeet, iss sab ke piche devyaana thi, iss baat ka pata kissi ko nahi lagana chahiye..main nahi chahthi ki usske itne saal ki record par koi daag lage..pls..( Abhijeet just nodded & they left from there.)

Tarika & Abhijeet headed towards sarthak's room where daya was already present.

Tarika came & sat next to his bed.

Tarika: kaise ho?

Sarthak: as usal kaisa lag raha hu?

Tarika: cool..

Sarthak: Tarika, I'm sorry..ek pal keliye maine tumhara aur abhijeet ke bich problem laane ki koshish ki thi..(turning to abhijeet) Abhijeet, tarika aur mere rishta shuru hone se pehle hi khatam hgaya tha..maine jh galati ki thi usse tum dohrana mat..Tarika tumse bohaut pyaar karti hai..

Tarika: Sarthak mujhe lagta hai tumhe aaram karna chahiye...Sarthak tum aaram karo main Doctor se milke aati hu..

Daya: tarika main bhi tumhara saath chalata hu..

(they both leave & here Abhijeet & sarthak are alone)

Sarthak: Abhijeet, tum aaj bhi tarika se pyaar karte h na?

Abhijeet just nodded.

Sarthak: toh usse kehte kyu nahi?

Abhijeet: ab uss sab ka koi fayda nahi hai Sarthak..bohaut..bohaut der ho chuki hain

Sarthak: nahi Abhijeet..bilkul nhi..atleast meri jitni der toh nhi,...usse keh do Abhijeet..woh bhi tumse bohaut pyaar karti hai..  
warna kaafi der ho jayegi..

* * *

Here Tarika & Daya.

Daya: Tarika..jab ab sab khatam ho chuka hai aur saari baatein clear ho chuki hai toh kya aab tum dono?/

Tarika: nahi Daya..Ab humare raste alag hai..aur please iss baremain hum na disuss kare toh behtaar hoga..

Daya: par tarika..

Tarika: Daya..

Daya: fine..(& he leaves frm there)

Tarika ( thinking) Ab bas thode hi din, isske baad humare raste humesha kliye alag ho jayenge Abhijeet..

* * *

**A.N**

Ok Guyz, finaally the culprit revealed..

I know some may not be happy about this, So Extremely Sorry for them & yeah NOM for Devyaana's fans.

& Thanks for the reviews, & if you all have any complaints please tell me R & R

Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**City Hospital**

After consulting doctor,Tarika came back in Sarthak's room where Abhijeet & Daya were also present.

Tarika: Sarthak, maine Doctor se baat kar lee hai, unnnhone kaha ki tumhe kamse kaam ek hafta lagega theek hone main, tab tak tumhe yahi rehna padega..

Sarthak: theek hai… waise Tarika tum ab ghar jao, kaafi thak gayi hogi tum..

Daya: haan Tarika, Sarthak theek keh raha hai..(to Abhijeet) Abhijeet ek kaam karo tum jara Tarika ko chod ke aajao, main rukta hu sarthak ke saath..

Tarika: theek hai, Daya..chale Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: hm.

They both left from few mins a car stopped at Tarika's house.

Tarika: Thanks Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: haan..

Tarika: andar nahi aaoge? Chai peeke chale jaaana.

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Tarika entered in the house, & Abhijeet followed her. Abhijeet sat on the couch whereas Tarika headed towards kitchen.

After couple of mins Tarika entered with cups & handed it to Abhijeet & sat next to Abhijeet.

After few sips Tarika initiated the talk.

Tarika: Abhijeet,

Abhijeet:hm

Tarika: Iss sab ke dauran..humare bich joh kuch hua, use hum badal toh nahi sakte,aura b ..

Abhijeet: Aura b pehle jaisa rishta humara ho bhi nahi sakta, haina?

Tarika: haa, theek kaha tumne. Mujhe nahi lagta ki ab main tumse wahi ..mere matlab..

Abhijeet: Tarika main samajta hu..Aur mujhe bhi yeh lagta hai ki..Ab hume…Hum ek saath ..

Tarika:nahi reh sakte..

(there was a silence,)

Abhijeet: Tarika tum joh bhi decision logi, mujhe manjoor hai..Aur haan ek baat kehni thi tumse..

Tarika: haan bolo

Abhijeet: ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dene Tarika, iss doran maine tumse jh kuch kaha aur tumpar j kuch injaam lagaye, usskeliye main maafi ke bhi kabil nahi hu. Jab mujhe tumhe saath dena chahiye tha tab na jaane maine tumpar kya kya injaam lagakar tumhe kamjor banata gaya, uss sab keliye I'm sorry..(& he got up; when he was leaving Tarika grabbed his wrist)

Tarika: Abhijeet ( he hugged him, Abhijeet who was shocked but then hugged her back. After a long time they were so close to each other, both wanted to remain forever like this, but got separated due to some weird feeling )

Abhijeet left from there as quick hi can while Tarika just kept looking at him.

**The Next day**

The newspaper was flourished with news like

" _** Inspector Devyaana got**_ **_killed in an encounter, by a small contract killer"_** mysteriously the killer also got killed. CID is still looking for the culprit.

ACP Pradyuman assures that the culprits will be soon behind the bars.

Tarik,. Abhijeet,Daya & Sarthak never disclose the reason about Devyaana's murder case to anyone, not even ACP sir or other team members

Almost one week got over,Sarthak was discharged from hospital.& joined Mumbai CID Bureau.

* * *

I**t was almost 2 weeks after the whole case.**

**DUO"S HOME**

Abhijeet was just sitting on his chair, looking at something with constant gaze, When Daya entered in the room, he saw abhijeet.

Daya thinking) kaash ABhijeet mujhe pata hota ki Tarika kaha hai..kaaash use mainjaane se rok pata..kaash main...sorry Abhijeet main kuch nahi kar saka..I m sorry abhijeet..jab se woh gayi tabse tum aapne main hi khoye rehte ho..bhale hi baaki sab ko dikhate h ki tum theek ho par andar se tum khud bohaut tot rahe h abhijeet...har bar sirf usske photo se baat karte ho..

When Abhijeet realized daya's pressnce , he quickly put that thing aside, & turned to see him.

Abhijeet: arre daya tum kab aaye?

Daya: jab tum tarika ko miss kar rahe the.

Abhijeet: yeh kya keh rahe ho daya?

Daya: mujh se kab se jhoot bolne laga Abhijeet tum? Tarika ko jaake ab 1 hafta hogaya hai abhijeet,aur phi bhi…

Abhijeet:choddo daya..iss baat ko

Daya: nahi abhijeet, agar tumne usse kaha hota ki tum aaj bhi usse itna hi pyaar karte ho toh shayad aaj yeh nbaut nahi aati..

Abhijeet: dekho daya, hum don ko aisa lagta hai ki humare raste..

Daya: pls abhijeet yeh baat sunkar main thak gaya hu..tum log kyu nhi samjate ki tum dono ek doosre se pyaar karte hoo..aur tum dono ek doosre keliye hi bane ho.

Abhijeet: daya, tum hi kehte ho na ki joh chiz humare kismat main hi wahi hume milegi..toh phir theek hai Agar kismat ne chahe toh shayad kissi mod par hum mil jaye...ab chalo bureau chalet hain, warna ravan late aaye th phir se chilayega ( he tried to lighten the moment, but it was not worth of)

Daya: choodo Boss tum itne bhi ache actor nahi ho ki mujh se aapna gum chupa sako (& By saying this Daya hugged Abhijeet. Abhijeet was quiet relaxed by this much needed hug..their hug was interferd by ACP's call)

Daya: haan, sir thhek hain aate hain..

Abhijeet: chaliye, kaam ka bulawa aagaya..

Daya left from there & Abhijeet was also following him when he suddenly turned back & went to his desk, & once again took that thing in his hand; It was a picture of Tarika, he just moved his hand softly from the photo & whisperd " Bye, Tarika."

Tum chali gayi toh kya, but I still miss you….

* * *

**An**

**Ok guyz Finally It ENDED :D  
**

**I know some may not like the Devyaana as Culprit, So Sorry for framing her as culprit, & NOM to some may not like The END part i.e Abhijeet Tarika leaving each other. But Guyz as Abhijeet said ki _"Agar kismat na chahe toh shayad jaroor woh log milenge."toh lets hope..._  
**

**Thanks for supporting me with your valuable reviews till this date, I'm really thankful to you guyz, A VERY BIG THAnK YOU. :D  
**

**So let me ask you a small favor, Pls tell me If this whole story contain any loop holes or mistakes in any feel free to tell.  
**

**Also In this story what was the okay part & what was the worst part.  
**

**& Do you guyz want me to continue with my stupidism or just put an end to it.& I know I have already started with swayamwar but still, pls tell me what you all think.  
**

**Finally THANKS A LOT.v:D  
**


End file.
